


Tales of the Titans

by VivatMusa



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Little Bit of Everything, Multi, Other Titan members, Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, unrelated oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivatMusa/pseuds/VivatMusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But there are many more people who do not judge others based on how they look or where they are from. Those are people whose words truly matter.” –Starfire in episode “Troq.” A mostly unrelated collection of one-shots with a hint of everything a Teen Titans fan could want. Ch. 21 is M/E rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> My disclaimer for the entire collection: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER WILL, OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ITS CHARACTERS.

Bedtime Rituals  
6-28-2015

For the hundredth time that night, Beast Boy peeked at the alarm clock. His enhanced vision could just pick out the mechanical hands as they crawled to midnight. He groaned, rolling onto his back.

One downside about being a changeling was that Beast Boy was constantly at war with the instincts of not only his human self, but those of countless animals as well. The diurnal half of him wanted nothing more than to catch some Zs, but his nocturnal half was buzzing with energy. It came in handy during his all-night videogame marathons, but not so much when he knew Robin's training routine and fights against bad guys were waiting for him the next day.

Sighing again, he curled onto his side so he faced his partner. Even as she slept Raven had her cloak draped over her. The dark fabric made her form almost indistinguishable from the shadows. Beast Boy reached out and shook what he hoped was her shoulder. The last time he had shaken her head by mistake she had woken up with four eyes.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Mmm…"

"Rae, are you up?"

"Mmm…"

"I think we need to initiate Operation Sleepy Time."

"Mmm…"

Maybe he should start Operation Wake-Up first. Beast Boy morphed into a cat and climbed onto her shoulder. He dragged his sandpaper tongue across her cheek, something he would never have been able to get away with if she was awake. When that triggered only a twitch of her fingers, he batted her nose with his paw. "Meow!"

A hand swatted at him weakly, and she grumbled something that likely threatened his nine lives. Still unsatisfied, he leaned down until his whiskers were tickling her ear. He yowled. Loudly.

"Beast Boy," she groaned and burrowed her head deeper into the pillow.

Not good enough, the changeling thought wickedly. His yowls grew louder.

And louder.

And—

"Keep that up and your fur will decorate a hat."

He stopped.

Green eyes glinting in the dark, Beast Boy watched as Raven slowly sat up and shot him a glare. At least she only had two eyes. "This better be good if you're waking me up at—what is it?"

Beast Boy morphed back into human form. "'Bout midnight," he said. "I've tried counting sheep, staring at the ceiling, and drinking your disgusting tea—"

"What was that?"

"—your delicious tea, and I still can't sleep!"

Raven pressed her fingers against her temple, squeezing her eyes shut. "Again, Beast Boy? This would be the third night in a row we've had to do it."

"And I need it now like I did then." He smiled sheepishly. "Please, Rae-Rae? Guys need their sleep to stay beautiful, too, you know."

"You can't stay beautiful if you never were in the first place." Even in the middle of the night the empath had the energy to criticize him.

Beast Boy let the gibe slide. "I promise I won't bother you again tonight." His sheepishness transformed into a cheeky grin. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Unless you want me to."

A pillow hit his chest.

"Shut up and change."

Beast Boy did as commanded, and a second later a green lizard blinked up at Raven from the sea of bed sheets. She sighed and picked up the reptile, flipping him over in her palm so his belly was face up. Without realizing it, she was humming as she stroked two fingers down his midsection. In less than a minute the lizard's eyes slid shut. Raven had just enough time to lay him beside her before Beast Boy shifted back into his regular form. The corner of her mouth lifted at the sight of her lover curled up next to her, his even breaths tickling her thigh.

Leaning down, Raven pressed a kiss on his forehead. She nestled against his chest and pulled the covers over them. "Sleep well, Lizard Boy."

l*l*l*l

A/N: Confession time. So technically stroking a lizard (or a frog's) belly hypnotizes the animal, not put it to sleep, but I thought that if it happened to Beast Boy it would relax him enough so he could fall asleep.

Thank you for reading! All reviews will be loved and any critique adored!


	2. Picking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this could easily be expanded upon, but whenever I tried to, I just kept coming back to this, simple and sweet.

Picking

“If you had to pick just one animal to be which would you choose?” Cyborg asked idly as he flicked through the TV channels, finding nothing worth watching. He didn’t notice when Beast Boy paused his handheld console, tilting his head to mull over the question. It was harder than he thought it would be. He had power over every animal known to man and then some at any given time. Asking Beast Boy to pick only one was like asking him to crack just one joke. 

Beast Boy thought if he had to, he wouldn’t mind living as a dolphin. He’d be free to explore the ocean depths that no human has set eyes on before…but dolphins eat meat. Maybe he could be a parrot. They live on fruits and seeds, and he could relish the feel of the wind blowing through his feathers as he flew. He could just imagine how much fun he would have messing with people with his mimicking ability. Then again, a kitten with its every whim being tended to by Starfire wasn’t a bad way to go either. But everything comes with a cost. What would he have to give up?

After a long time Beast Boy looked at his friend. He smiled, exposing his pointed incisors. “I’d be the best animal ever. Me.”

Cyborg blinked as he struggled to remember what the question had been. Then his human eye crinkled as he grinned. He ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Good choice.”


	3. Robin's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin’s Secret Stash
> 
> 8-28-15

Twenty seconds.

“Please come out, Robin. Friend Cyborg has prepared the meal of midday and we would enjoy your companionship.”

Ten.

“Tell them to start without me,” came the offhand reply from the other side of the door.

Five.

“But you must have proper nourishment! Otherwise your health will—”

Three.

“I’m not hungry.”

Zero.

That’s all the time she had before Robin tuned out everything but the computer screen and the cardboard boxes overflowing with files. Her shoulders slumped. If only Robin hadn’t lost his patience and started locking the door to the evidence room behind him after one too many interruptions from his teammates. The slab of metal mocked her with its coldness. It would be so easy to knock it down. 

Her eyes smoldered a bright green. Or melt it down. She let her eyes burn for a second longer before sighing, quelling the light. Cyborg was already upset from fixing the pile of doors she had broken when she forgot that most human items could not withstand her alien strength. Starfire trudged back to the Ops room where the rest of her friends were waiting on the sofa, balancing their filled plates on their laps, hands, or arms of the sofa.

She plopped down next to Raven. “I am afraid that Robin will not be joining us.” 

“Doesn’t that make it the third day in a row he’s passed up lunch?” Cyborg asked, handing her a plate.

She nodded sadly. “And two nights of suppers.”

“I’m half-robot and I can still run an all-you-can-eat buffet to the ground. How does Bird Boy do it?” 

“Perhaps he is ‘on the diet?’” 

“Maybe’s he’s like SpongeBob and breathes in his food,” Beast Boy said.

“The moron who learns history from cereal boxes also learns biology from a kid’s show. Why am I not surprised?” deadpanned Raven. 

And thus the bickering began. Tuning out the death-threats, Cyborg offered Robin’s share to the alien. She looked despairingly at the plate before lifting it up and dumping all its contents into her mouth. Nine stomachs left little room for diets. 

 

{T}{T}{T}

 

Meanwhile Robin was doing his best to ignore the stinging of his eyes from staring at the computer screen for hours. Its soft glow was the only light in the room besides that from the naked bulb of the desk lamp. His stomach grumbled. Robin didn’t look away from the screen as he tugged a drawer open. His hand groped around before drawing out a random bar. With one jerk of his teeth the wrapper was off. Robin bit into the bar. 

Snickers. His favorite.


	4. Sonic Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a real conversation I had a few years ago.
> 
> Sonic Boom
> 
> 9-12-15

“Come on, man, don’t you want wings?”

“No, I would rather have horns on my head instead of wings on my back.”

“…Nice comeback, but not everyone can zip around on grabbling cables.”

“Maybe, but it’s better to be slow than to have giant targets on your back just begging to be shot down.”

“I’m made of metal, glow blue, and almost twice the size of an average man. I already am a giant target. At least I’d be a giant target that doesn’t need to be carried around like a dolly into every battle.” 

“A doll that strikes fear into the enemies’ hearts. ”

“Ha, I beat both of you.” 

Beast Boy changed into a rhino, and they jumped back in surprise right before he thrust his horn at them. They had barely enough time to recover before he shifted into a goose, swooping at their heads when they ducked. He circled above them and honked in what could only be interpreted as laughter.

Cyborg straightened, his cannon aimed overhead. “I think Grass Stain’s gotta be reminded of who’s in charge around here.”

Robin smirked and whipped out a birdarang from his belt. “I’ve got the sonic if you’ve got the boom.”

The goose squawked and dropped an inch in the air before hurriedly beating his wings to recover. He flapped away, missing by the tip of his tail feathers a blast that leveled every tree within a mile radius.


	5. Change

Change

I.

The battle was more unpredictable than Mad Mod's labyrinth. Every move the Titans made the white monster would turn against them with a different substance. For hours all they could do was hold their ground. Then out of nowhere a green blur tackled it.

Changing faster than the eye could see, Beast Boy assaulted the monster with teeth, claws, and venom. For the first time since Adonis, Beast Boy seemed more beast than boy. In seconds it was knocked to the ground. Before Robin could call him off, Beast Boy reverted to a panting human. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his uniform was drenched in sweat. His eyes were so stony and sharp as they scanned over his teammates that the Titans froze before reaching him.

In that moment Raven was struck by the realization that she could not call him a boy anymore, not really. Maturity had snuck up on him when the Titans weren't looking. The scrawny kid who cackled at the word boogers was as representative of Beast Boy today as an old yearbook photo. While his smiles flashed just as quickly and as full, there was something about him, in the steadiness of his eyes or the way he held himself, that made even Robin pay attention when he spoke.

Beast Boy blinked, the hardness melting, and bolted out the window in eagle-form.

They had to wait in case the white monster showed resistance while the officers took it away before they could search for their teammate. His tracking device reported that he had flown straight to the tower. Raven thought about teleporting there, but she more than anyone understood the need for some space. In the end she opted to fly above the others in the T-car.

She was the first to spot him on the shore. When the R-cycle pulled up, she landed beside it and pointed to where the changeling sat. Robin nodded and took off his helmet. Starfire began to float over to Beast Boy but Robin held her back by the arm. Her eyes pleaded with him, but he shook his head; she sighed in resignation.

"Why don't you guys head inside? I'll be there soon."

"C'mon, lil' lady. How does some mustard and crackers sound?" With a hand on her shoulder Cyborg guided Starfire inside, with Raven following behind them.

{T}{T}{T}

About half an hour later the ops door slid open.

Immediately Starfire glided up from where she had been hovering over Raven's shoulder to watch the exchange from out the window. She gently landed in front of Robin. "How is Friend Beast Boy faring?"

"Yeah, what's gotten into him?" Cyborg draped an arm over the back of the couch and looked back. "He was missing for most of the day, and when he finally showed up, he went all G.I. Joe."

Robin plunked onto the couch and grabbed the TV remote, flicking through the channels. "He says he's fine. He told me he was catching up with an old friend today."

"Since when does Grass Stain have friends besides us?"

"I don't know. I told him not to let friends come before duty again, but judging from his mood, I'd guess their reunion didn't go over well. He probably needs some time to cool off."

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe," Cyborg muttered, turning back to the TV.

Starfire stole another look at the boy sitting on the rocks. "Perhaps I shall ready the hor'lbagh of reconciliation for Beast Boy."

Everyone's face grew green as Starfire floated off to the kitchen.

During this exchange, Raven had kept her nose deep in her book. But not her eyes. She tilted her head for a better look. Even looking down from the tower she could see his expression. And she could get nothing from it but thoughtfulness as he gazed out over the ocean.

Her brow furrowed. Since when did he stop being like an open book? Usually she could read him without even lowering her empathy barrier. She mentally probed the barrier, and wondered if the situation would justify lowering it. No. Not yet. She should at least wait to see if the problem resolves itself before she invades her friend's privacy.

Eventually Robin disappeared to the evidence room, and Starfire went to shop for the last ingredients for who-knows-what. Only Raven and Cyborg were left. She was about to leave and continue her reading in the comfort of her room when the ops door whooshed open. Beast Boy strode in, looking as peppy as usual. Maybe her concerns were unwarranted after all. Hopefully Starfire's "meal" was, too.

Cyborg twisted around to look at Beast Boy. "Hey, man, how you holding up?"

He jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the cushion beside him. "Right as rain. Whatcha playing?"

Cyborg eyed him, considering, possibly even running a scan or two to check if his statement was true. Finally he shrugged and turned to his game. "Just started Ninja Dinosaurs Two. I could use some T-Rex action. Feel like volunteering?"

"Nah, I OD'd on that game after the DLC. Wanna go to the garage instead?"

This time Cyborg narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "Man, I already told you, I'm not gonna build you a moped."

"Wasn't gonna ask. I just thought you could use an extra monkey wrench around." Beast Boy transformed into a chimpanzee and bared his teeth, jerking his head to the side in imitation of a wrench.

"Oh." Cyborg blinked. "Uh, sure. If you're serious, I've been needing a smaller set of hands to get underneath the hydraulic alternator, but you gotta watch out for the—"

Raven tuned out the rest. Still rambling Cyborg strode out into the hall, too preoccupied with his mechanics to notice he had left the game on. Beast Boy quickly turned it off, barely making it out in time before the door shut on him.

{T}{T}{T}

"Friends, who wishes to join me to the mall of shopping?" Starfire chirped the next day. She eagerly turned her eyes on Raven, who shrunk from behind her book. She was still picking glops of mascara out of her eyelashes from her last trip to that circle of hell.

"I'll come."

Starfire spun around to see Beast Boy, who raised his hand with an uncertain smile. The others stared at him in shock, but his grin only widened. Immediately she swooped in front of him so their noses almost touched; her eyes were shining with more enthusiasm than his at the moment. "You shall accompany me? Truly and truly?"

Beast Boy laughed nervously. He scratched the back of his head, lifting his shoulders. "Sure, why not? I gotta pick up some cologne anyways."

"Eau de wet dog?" Raven droned.

Beast Boy opened his mouth and raised a finger in protest, but was cut off when Starfire seized him by the arm. "Agh!" She streaked out of the ops room with him dragged behind; the second time in two days.

"I'll give him thirty minutes," Cyborg said.

"Forty. If she shows mercy," Robin said.

Raven was somewhere in between.

{T}{T}{T}

All of them were wrong.

The sun had just begun setting by the time they returned with enough shopping bags to test even Starfire's superior strength. Dropping his load of bags Beast Boy collapsed on the couch as Starfire pulled out one after another of tailored suits. Beast Boy said nothing when she held them up to his chest and rambled on about complementing colors and fits. Cyborg was busting a gut from guffawing.

Suddenly she dropped the dress shirt she was holding, clapping her hands over her face in horror. "My mind must have slipped! Silkie has yet to see his new collars!" She seized a bag and zipped out of the room in search of the worm.

As soon as she was gone Beast Boy glared at Cyborg, who was almost rolling in the ground in laughter. "You done yet?"

"Hold on, man. If I had tear ducts I'd be bawling." Cyborg wiped the corner of his eye, still chuckling. "BB, you didn't have to go. She would've gone by herself or taken Raven hostage, given enough time." He reached into a bag and pulled out what looked suspiciously like a Speedo. Beast Boy snatched it back, stashing it under the pillow. He let his head fall against the back cushion.

"What can I say? It made Star happy. And I really did need some cologne. Freshly mowed grass." He winked, mouthing Harry Potter.

Robin maneuvered through the sea of bags as if it was a minefield. It might as well be; who knew if they bought something worse than a Speedo? "Batman will go ballistic when he sees this week's bill. How are you holding up?" he added when he reached the back of the couch.

"Only a bit traumatized." Beast Boy didn't move his head as he rolled his eyeballs up. "Actually, I could use some exercise. Wanna spar?"

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Since when do you like to spar?"

"After 'bout the twentieth tux you get a lot of kinks that gotta be worked out."

Robin still looked skeptical, but not the type to turn down extra training, pulled him up when Beast Boy raised his hand.

Cyborg looked at the door as it slid shut behind them before he faced Raven. "Is it just me, or is Beast Boy acting really weird?"

Raven said nothing as she buried her nose deeper into her book, even though she was thinking exactly the same thing.

II.

The fight was supposed to be quick. Get in, kick butt, get out; just in time for lunch at the Pizza Palace. All was going according to plan. Cyborg and Starfire had just handcuffed Gizmo and Billy Numerous while Raven countered each of Kyd Wykkyd's teleports with her own, cornering him to where Robin was waiting in the shadows with his bo staff.

Beast Boy was wrapping it up with Mammoth. It was no secret the goliath was all brawn and no brains. Even Beast Boy could outwit him by taunting him into a blinded rage before dealing the final blow. The giant had just reached his breaking point. He huffed and scuffed his feet, abrading trenches into the floor. Beast Boy shifted into a bull and scraped his hooves in turn. For a moment they stared each other down, their nostrils emitting steam. Then they charged headfirst with a roar.

Dumb move, Beast Boy thought right before Mammoth seized him by the horns. With a grunt he hurled him across the room. Beast Boy collided into the wall so hard that the stones collapsed and he was knocked back into human form. He dropped to the floor gasping. Instinct screamed to get up, but his thoughts were pushed out by a dull ache in his head as black crept over his vision. A pair of glowing white hands reaching for him was the last thing he saw before the darkness overtook him.

{T}{T}{T}

"How is he?"

Robin looked up from where he was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed, when Cyborg stepped out of the sickbay. Raven and Starfire were looking at him, too; the latter with watery eyes and hands folded under her chin, the former with only a furrow in her brow to belie her dispassion.

"BB got bashed up pretty bad, but nothing that will keep him down for long. He's resting now." Cyborg sighed. His blue cybernetics were dimmed from the massive blast he shot at Mammoth and the neglect of his own well-being from putting Beast Boy's first. He shook his head. "What I'm more worried about is how BB's been acting lately. He hasn't been himself."

Robin nodded. "I've been thinking about that, too. The past few days he's been hanging out with us when we do things we like, but I haven't seen him do anything that he usually enjoys himself."

"Yeah. I don't remember the last time he's played a game when I didn't ask him first."

"Perhaps he wishes to have the time of quality with his friends," Starfire suggested.

"I think it goes deeper than that, Star. Beast Boy's a good kid, but not that good," Cyborg said. "Usually it takes a miracle to tear him away from his comics, and I know for a fact that he hasn't bought the new volume of Zombies VS Ducks."

"He confides in you the most," Robin remarked. "Has he said anything to you?"

"You kidding? Green Bean barely looks up when I'm cooking a triple-triple hamburger. He's been so distracted it's like he's lost his interest in…everything."

Robin frowned. He looked at Raven, rubbing his chin with his thumb. "You haven't said anything. What are you thinking?"

Raven pursed her lips. What they said was nothing she hadn't already considered, but scrutinizing him like a bug under a microscope was a waste of time when he's not even conscious to defend himself. She told them as much. "For once Beast Boy has something on his mind other than tofu. Give him time; the issue may resolve itself."

Through the narrow window Robin regarded Beast Boy where he lay curled up on the hospital bed. "Let's hope it happens sooner rather than later. We can't afford any more mistakes."

Sooner than you expect, Raven thought.

One after another the Titans left Beast Boy to his rest. When Raven was the only one left, she gazed through the window. Beast Boy was stirring in his sleep, his face scrunched tight from some unpleasant dream. Her eyes flashed white. His body relaxed, stilling. Soon his chest was rising and falling with even breaths.

Raven let out a quiet sigh. She knew Robin was right. They couldn't afford someone getting hurt again. It didn't make it any easier to shove back the guilt for what she was about to do: she lowered her empathy barrier. Immediately she doubled over, her hair spiraling around her like a pin-wheel; a bulb shattered overhead. She had to mutter her mantra to keep from throwing the rest of the hallway into darkness as the turmoil of emotion crashed over her: Confusion. Hurt. Anger. Regret. Grief.

Love.

Fading, perhaps, but enough that Raven could taste the warmth mixed with tears on her tongue. The corners of her eyes stung. After her hair settled down she lifted her hood and vanished in a wave of black.

Back in the sanctum of her room she carefully pieced the shards of her barrier back together. When all but one thin slit was patched, she hesitated, but left it exposed. His emotions could just trickle through. Even then her books quivered on their shelves. The fire from her candles shot up; a growl clawed its way up her throat. No one would make her lose control again, and especially not her.

Her eyes fell on an antique chest partially hidden by drapes in the corner of the room. Or him. Not again.

{T}{T}{T}

Cyborg was right. By the next day Beast Boy was up and about. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire each questioned him about his recent behavior, ranging from what were practically investigations to not-so-casual conversation to childish pestering, respectively, but one after the other Beast Boy would simply smile and change the subject about as subtlety as they began it. The only one who didn't get involved was Raven. At least not yet.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…Azarath…Metrion… Now what are you doing?"

Beast Boy blinked up from where he was lying in front of her on his belly with his head propped by his hands. "Uh…I thought I was being quiet."

"Is kicking your heels together three times per second your definition of quiet?" Raven said without opening her eyes.

His feet froze mid-kick. "Sorry. I was waiting for you to finish."

This time her eyes slid open. "Since when are you patient?"

"I can be patient. You know, predators lying in wait and stuff." Raven rolled her eyes at 'stuff' as the supposed animal expert hopped to his feet and strolled to the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and took out two small boxes. He raised the first to his nose and sniffed. "Hey, this peppermint thingy doesn't smell half bad." When he took the whiff of the other one he grimaced. "Now that's plain nasty. High in antioxi—thingamajig. Who cares if it's high in antioxi—whatever if it reeks like manure?"

Beast Boy took out two mugs and filled them with tap water. "Oh, dude, what if I put this yucky stuff in Cyborg's system and—"

"What are you doing?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Raven. "Making tea."

"Why?"

"I thought I'd give it a shot since it's vegetarian-friendly, and you can use soymilk instead of milk so—"

"No." Still floating in lotus position Raven turned so she faced him. "Why?"

"You'll have to be a little more specific than that, Rae."

"Five years and you still can't say my name correctly." She drummed her fingers on her knee. "Why have you been acting strange?"

Beast Boy turned away a little too quickly. "Look who's talking, Miss Sorceress of spooky mirrors and two-faced statues." He lifted his arms above his head, wiggled his fingers, and made a moaning "ooooh" that was supposed to sound ghostly.

Raven lifted an indigo brow. "A meeting with the statues can be easily arranged."

Beast Boy snapped at attention as quick as a soldier. Five years of conditioning kicked in when he laughed, the sound nervous and forced, as it always was right before he was caught red-handed, and hurried backwards out of the room with his hands raised in surrender. Right before he reached the doors he fell into a black pit that had opened up in front of him between one step and the next, and suddenly found himself face-to-face with an unamused empath.

"Ack!" He yelped, instinctively shifting into a mouse. Before he could scurry away, black energy scooped him up and lifted him so he was staring straight into a pair of stony eyes.

"Even you should know better than to hide from an empath."

The black energy vanished. The mouse squeaked and shifted back right before he landed on the floor. Beast Boy grumbled as he stood, tugging at his gloves. "Do you always have to do that?"

Raven stared, waiting.

With a sigh he plopped cross-legged on the table so they were almost even in height. Gripping the soles of his shoes he rocked back and forth, rattling the game controller. "I hate that silent staring thing you do. It's like you're burning holes into my soul, but do you care? Noooo. You just keep staring and staring and—"

A huff. He stopped. Her eyes were ready to scorch more than his soul if he didn't hurry up. Dropping his gaze he murmured, "How did you get over…M-M-Malchior?"

Raven tensed, the fire dying. Even though she was expecting this, she had to suck in a breath to draw back the tendrils of magic seeping out from under her cloak.

Beast Boy winced and scrambled back until he was almost falling off the table. He of all people could tell when her powers were unstable. "Sorry, sorry—I didn't mean to—I was just—"

"Is this about Terra?"

His ears flattened. "Yeah."

He poked his index fingers together. "I know it's crazy but what if—and this is just me imagining it—but what if on the day we fought that weird monster I saw a girl who looked like Terra—not that she actually is her or that I think she is, because that would be crazy, but just that she looked like her, you know like a freaky look-a-like who acts like Terra, but won't admit she is Terra, even though she may or may not be Ter—"

Both Beast Boy's mouth and fingers, going faster and faster as he spoke, stopped when Raven raised a pale hand. "Hypothetically," she deadpanned, "what did this supposed Terra say when you confronted her?"

"How do you know I—"

"Because it's you, Beast Boy. You can't leave a paper bag alone, never mind Terra…or me. "

He crossed his arms and huffed, but just as soon he deflated. "She said…she said she isn't Terra. But it doesn't make any sense. How could her statue be gone, and suddenly a girl exactly like her show up out of nowhere?"

Raven stared into Beast Boy's eyes before closing hers. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Everything fell away, even Beast Boy in front of her, until it was just her levitating on a hovering boulder in the black infinity of Nevermore. In the way only time and acceptance could bring about, the sentiments that had clouded her mind in the midst of the Terra-drama detached like cobwebs. Flashbacks of all she knew of the geomancer floated past: her personality, actions, connections, betrayal and redemption. Raven watched each memory with fresh eyes. When the images would quiver at times, she would inhale deeply—not again—and when she released her breath the images stilled.

When Raven had learned as much as she could, she opened her eyes and Nevermore slowly faded away until Beast Boy's troubled expression reappeared. "I think it is her. She would have pretended not to know you in order to live a normal life. One without the responsibility of her past decisions and powers."

"Yeah, I thought that might be it. Did Terra…was she happy when she was with us?"

"At first, yes. You made her happy. But she was reckless, and doubt and fear blinded her." Raven tilted her head. "Not everyone is destined to be a hero*, Beast Boy. Some people are satisfied with an ordinary life."

Beast Boy nodded mechanically, staring at his finger as if it wasn't his own while it traced circles on the tabletop. "I want her to be happy," he murmured, "and if that means her moving on…then I'll deal with it. I just wish I could…move on too. I thought I had, but seeing her again is like losing her all over—like it's another betrayal. You know what I mean, Rae?"

"I do."

Two words; the rawness in her tone was as strong as it had been when she hugged him after Malchior; a memory as unforgettable as the whirlwind in the mine.

"And it's Raven."

He glanced up in time to see her eyes flash white. A portal opened up beneath her. In a heartbeat there was no one in the room but him.

III.

Beast Boy was the last to wake up the next day. That wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise when he strode through the sliding doors to the ops room, stretching his arms above his head in a lion-sized yawn, was the smell. Or lack of, specifically. Usually he smelled waffles, tea, and nauseous bacon grease, but now his nose didn't tickle with the aroma of dried leaves. One glance around the room confirmed his suspicions. In their usual spots were all of the Titans but one: Raven.

"Hey, has anyone seen Rae around? This is late even for Little Miss Vampire to still be in bed."

Starfire gasped, clapping her fists over her mouth. "I was not aware Friend Raven has become the drinker of blood!"

Cyborg snickered; when Robin shot him a glare he took sudden interest in the waffles he was cooking. "It's a figure of speech, Star. I'll explain it later." Robin turned to Beast Boy, then suddenly hesitated and looked back at the alien. "Um, Star? How did you learn about vamp—uh, 'drinkers of blood', exactly?"

"Friend Jinx introduced me to Twilight during last month's sleepover. Perhaps we may watch the Moons of New tonight?"

"Pass," all the males said at once.

Robin turned back to Beast Boy. "Raven said she wanted the day off to visit Azarath. She should be back tonight."

"A day off? Dude, since when do we have vacation time?"

"I figured she deserved a break after all the traveling we had to do for the Brotherhood of Evil." His mask crumpled as he narrowed his eyes. "And no, you cannot take the day off too. We'll take turns."

Beast Boy pouted indignantly. "Did she say why she was going?"

"I trust her to have a good reason. Raven's not the type to ask for a leave of absence without one, and it's not my place to pry."

Yeah, right, Beast Boy thought. Their leader was a detective for a reason, and even if he weren't, he would still be just as nosy. While Robin was too professional to give away anything, a shifty glance between Cyborg and Starfire told him that whatever was going on, they were all in on the secret.

And Beast Boy loved nothing more to dig up secrets.

{T}{T}{T}

Beast Boy dogged the other Titans for the rest of the day. He first routed out the easiest target: Starfire. The princess bit her lip, clasping her left elbow in her tell, and hurriedly announced that she was going to the one place he wouldn't follow, especially after his last experience there: the mall of shopping. Beast Boy shuddered. His muscles were still stiff from modeling the mountain of tuxedoes.

Cyborg lasted longer. He tuned out Beast Boy's pestering by pumping the volume up on his stereo until the changeling was forced to flee when his ears were about to bleed. When the ringing stopped, Beast Boy shifted into a fly and snuck through the air ducts into the evidence room. That quickly backfired when Robin took out a flyswatter.

After that he wandered the tower venting about the cruelty of flyswatters. He thought about playing a video game or flipping through a comic, but felt an odd disinterest for both. Soon he found himself in his room. In some ways it was a relief. He could let his smile drop without anyone seeing or worrying. Of course that also meant he was at his thoughts' mercy. The efforts to ferret out his teammates' secrets had occupied his mind for a while, but now that he was alone he couldn't block out the guilty thoughts of Raven.

He trudged up to the top bunk and flopped face-first into the pillow. Was she sad because he reopened the wound of Malchior, or mad because she thought he was naïve enough to fall for Terra again? Knowing Raven it was probably both.

Beast Boy groaned into his pillow. No matter how often Raven would slam the door in his face, he could always count on finding her in her bedroom when he came to apologize. Now he couldn't even do that. Not when he was here and she was there in another dimension.

His arm dangling over the edge of the bed, he groped for the pillowcase on the bunk below him. His hand bumped into one of the loose corners; he gripped it and dragged the pillow up. Even through his gloves and the sheet of the pillowcase he could feel the hard edges of the outline of what he had tried his best to bury.

{T}{T}{T}

The cave, where she had spent much of her childhood hiding from the severe eyes of the monks, was exactly how she left it before she came to Earth. Cold. Dark. Desolate. Only the winds howling through the leafless trees outside reminded her there was world outside at all. Eyes shut she sat in lotus position inside a circle of lit candles, their wavering lights draping the walls of the cave in warped shadows. In front of her lay a book, white from cover to cover. A tear that had escaped the corner of her eye trembled on her chin.

"My fault…"

{T}{T}{T}

By the time he woke up, moonlight had passed through the slit in the curtains and fallen over Beast Boy's forehead. The pillowcase was tucked under his chin but the object inside was still untouched. His ears pricked at the sound that had woken him up. Footfalls padding down the hallway. His nostrils flared. Peppermint.

Beast Boy leapt down from the bunk bed and threw his hand over the door scanner. The door had barely swooshed open before he tumbled out of it.

"Wait up, Rae!"

She stopped; her cape swished at her ankles. "Don't. Call me. Rae." He stopped short of reaching her when she didn't turn around. She stared fixedly ahead.

"Robin said you went to Azarath. What were you doing—"

"Visiting."

"But why there?"

"It may not be my preferred dimension, but it is my birthplace."

"That doesn't mean you just up and leave for no reason."

"I had business."

"Like what?"

Raven looked straight ahead and continued walking, as if he had never stepped out of his bedroom in the first place. Beast Boy moved to chase after her but stopped himself. A strange tiredness laid heavy on him, slumping his shoulders, head, and back. Soon he was alone in the hall.

When his feet finally remembered how to move, they trudged on their own accord back into his room, dragging Beast Boy behind them; a pattern that was repeating itself lately. When he flopped onto the top bunk he grabbed the pillowcase, and for the first time in years he pulled out what it hid.

{T}{T}{T}

As soon as Beast Boy opened the door to the ops room the next morning he was tackled by something with the force of a bulldozer. If it weren't for Starfire squeezing him to her chest he would have been knocked back. "Oh, Friend Boy, I am most grateful to see you before my departure!"

It took a moment for the oxygen to flow back into his brain when she pulled back, and another for him to make sense of her words. Even then his head was still swimming. "You're going…where, Star?"

She smiled, but her eyes glistened too much for him to return it. "Raven's visit to her place of birth has caused me to miss my own. Robin has agreed that I should visit Tamaran to ease the sickness."

"Wait, not you too! You can't leave!" Beast Boy cried, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in panic. He looked over the alien's shoulder and saw Raven sitting at her usual corner at the couch. He pointed at her accusingly. "You started this! Make Starfire stay!"

"I am not responsible for Starfire's decisions," Raven droned, her hood obscuring her face.

Beast Boy was about to retort when Starfire stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the empath.

"Please, friend, do not begin the pointing of fingers. I will only be gone for this day. Surely my presence will not be missed in such a short span of time?"

Beast Boy slumped forward. He tried to remember it wasn't Starfire's fault that he was on edge. "We wouldn't be your friends if we didn't miss you, Star." His smile felt crooked even as he forced it. "I shouldn't make you feel bad 'cause you want to visit your home. You know what? How 'bout I babysit Silkie for a while when you're gone and we'll call it even? Deal?"

"The deal is struck, my friend."

Beast Boy didn't understand why Starfire still looked sad when she smiled but he returned her hug just the same. This time she remembered that not everyone had Tamaranean ribcages, and Beast Boy came out with only a couple of bruises.

{T}{T}{T}

Babysitting mainly consisted of letting the worm sleep on his lap and making sure he didn't chew the cords while the gamers were fixed on the screen.

Pixelated racecars zoomed past the checkered line. Beast Boy had done even worse than usual, coming in four places below Cyborg. Normally he would have been yelling that it was a setup and demand a rematch, but instead he just sighed and stroked Silkie along his back. The worm made a content sound and nudged his head deeper into Beast Boy's lap. His mouth quirked up a degree. "At least you're still here, ol' buddy. So why does everyone else keep leaving?"

The game was shooting confetti in the background while red letters flashed, asking whether or not the players wanted to start the next race. When he clicked YES and the screen didn't change, Beast Boy remembered he wasn't the only player.

He glanced up at Cyborg. The half-robot was giving him a sad smile. Great. First Starfire and now him.

"You'll find out soon enough, BB," was all he said.

When Beast Boy asked what that was supposed to be mean the half-robot just shook his head and continued playing. It didn't help that after a few more rounds of racing (in which Beast Boy's rank did not improve) Cyborg called it quits, saying he had some stuff in the garage he wanted to do. Raven was nowhere to be found, and Robin had disappeared into the evidence room hours ago. Beast Boy could hear him pacing, occasionally stopping long enough to dig through a box. He wished that Robin hadn't closed the air ducts after yesterday. Spying on him was better than sitting around with a drooling worm on his lap. He eyed said worm. An imaginary light bulb (although dusty and covered in cobwebs) flashed overhead.

He told Starfire he'd watch Silkie 'for awhile' but never specified how long 'awhile' was or if any breaks were included. Beast Boy carefully scooped up the worm and laid him on the couch. Silkie curled into a tighter ball but didn't wake. Hopefully the couch would still be there when Beast Boy came back.

He raced to the top of the tower. He was a raven before he even jumped off the roof.

IV.

Thankfully his communicator never beeped as he flew leisurely laps above Jump City. His frustration at Raven and Starfire was scattered by the wind as it rustled his feathers, carrying him far, far above his troubles. He hadn't felt so free in ages.

The sky was dark and the city was twinkling like its own piece of night speckled with stars when Beast Boy decided to head back. As soon as he passed downtown he could see it, as clear as the bat-signal. On the Titan Tower's rooftop was a blazing fire, the waters below reflecting its image so it looked as if there were two rather than one. He could smell the billowing smoke from here.

His communicator. Why wasn't it blinking? Even with a sneak attack one of his friends should have had time to trigger the alarm. Right? Beast Boy shifted into a peregrine falcon and rushed home, his heart pounding more than it ever had.

About six miles away his sharp eyes spotted logs under the fire, and about five miles his friends standing around it. Four brought into clarity the items they were holding. Cyborg was flipping something the size of a coin but shinier into the air, Starfire was holding a scroll, and Robin was gripping a suitcase protectively by his side. Was it the same suitcase that—?

Raven turned around, the first to notice him. Beast Boy knew that she sensed him empathically rather than saw him. From the darkness his green skin was practically indistinguishable, a blind spot to even Cyborg's night-vision eye; his friends couldn't see him even if they tried. Noticing Raven's gaze, the others faced where she was looking. Beast Boy tucked in his wings and rocketed towards them. When he could pick out the shades of purples and blues in Raven's irises, he shifted into human form and landed on the roof as lightly as a cat.

Everyone but Raven smiled at him, but it was those sad smiles again. The kind that made Beast Boy feel as if he should be sorry for himself, even though that's the last thing he wanted to be. No one spoke, not even Starfire. The fire crackled behind them. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head and forced a laugh. It sounded weak even to him. "Dudes, I'm all for taking one for the team, but I'm so not turning into a cow so you guys can sacrifice me."

"It is not you we are sacrificing, Friend Beast Boy," Starfire said in a reassuring tone. And yet Beast Boy felt as reassured as if he was being led to a slaughterhouse.

Cyborg's smile widened into a lopsided grin. "Man, even if we did want a sacrifice, we'd pick someone with a little more meat on their bones."

"That coming from the man made of tin."

"It gives a nice crunchiness."

"Enough," Raven snapped. "Beast Boy, get something of Terra's."

He flinched. Alone the comment would have bounced off Beast Boy like a drop of water, but her name was like a slap. Robin shot her a warning look, but her eyes were already softening, her head dipping beneath her hood. It had taken Beast Boy until Nevermore to recognize the tell as a shift from annoyed to apologetic.

"Bring an object that you strongly connect with her," Raven instructed in a quieter voice.

Beast Boy swallowed. "Why?"

"Just…trust me."

He looked up. This time his eyes picked up what he had missed during his flight. Just barely visible from inside her cloak was a thick white book held against her outer thigh. He couldn't repress his flinch.

"What's that doing here?"

"Relax. The book was only ever a temporary fix. Azarath had more appropriate devices to contain his spirit within."

"That's why you went to Azarath," Beast Boy realized.

Raven nodded.

"So now that book is—"

"Just a book."

Robin coughed discretely. "Sorry, guys, but we should hurry up. The fire department gave us only half an hour before we have to put the bonfire out."

"Never mind that we're surrounded by water," Cyborg grumbled.

Beast Boy nodded. In a blink he was gone with a hummingbird in his place. He blurred into the tower and through the halls, only changing back when he had to press his hand on the scanner to his bedroom.

When he stepped inside Beast Boy hesitated; not because he didn't know what to get, but rather he didn't know if he was ready to share it with the others yet. Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut.

I want her to be happy…

His hand was shaking when he reached into his pillowcase and pulled out the heart box. He opened the lid and took out a butterfly clip. The metal was cold. He wondered if Raven felt the same stab of betrayal when she looked at Malchoir's book as he did holding the butterfly.

I just wish I could…move on too.

He staggered to the window. His arms were shaking when he shoved it open. The smoke and the coldness in the air made his nostrils flare. The view overlooked the rocks where they used to talk for hours under the stars. The water was dancing with the flames of the bonfire.

Beast Boy drew his arm back, but faltered. He imagined her waiting outside his window on a boulder, offering him a hand. Maybe she could come back. No sooner had the thought arose was it shoved back by the memory of that day at the high school; her face more closed off and cold than it had ever been with Slade. He could feel the humiliation again when the school of students stared as they parted around him, a freak that belonged in a tower and not in their ordinary lives.

Drops of water splattered on the windowsill as Beast Boy flung his arm forward. The clip plopped into the bay, its metal tinged orange from the bonfire's blaze. The butterfly floated on the surface before slowly sinking.

{T}{T}{T}

Even the sad smiles were gone and only the sorrow remained when Beast Boy returned, carrying the box as if it held his organ that it was shaped after. Cyborg patted him on the shoulder, his blue eye softening the same way it did whenever he worked on his baby.

"I'll go first."

He tossed the small object again. This time Beast Boy's sharp eyes recognized it was a ring, glinting as it spun midair, before Cyborg's hand closed around it. The other Titans parted as Cyborg walked past them to stand in front of the bonfire. He slid the ring on his finger and struck his fists together. A thin disc of light passed over his body, and Cyborg was replaced with someone Beast Boy had never seen before. Anything metal or abnormal was gone, replaced with ordinary chocolate colored skin and a face that would only garner a second glance because of its handsome angles and intelligent eyes.

"Yep, still better looking than you." Victor Stone grinned, and Beast Boy recognized his best friend again.

"Only in your dreams, tin man."

He laughed, breaking some of the tension. Starfire giggled and Robin even smirked. Beast Boy almost sighed in relief when his friend took off the ring and returned to normal, metal and all. Cyborg flipped it with his thumb, steel glinting gold as it summersaulted into the fire.

"To dreams that got scrapped for some better ones."

Starfire clapped as he put his hands on his hips. "Who's up next?" To no one's surprise, Starfire's hand shot up as she hopped from foot to foot.

"It's all yours, lil' lady."

He had barely enough time to get out of the way before Starfire rushed forward. Oddly enough, she stood and not hovered in front of them as she unfurled the scroll, its bottom falling to her boots. It was filled with thick red symbols that were presumably Tamaranean. "On my planet, matrimony is for financial and political gain alone. This document states that as a princess of Tamaran, I must be wed to the best advantage for my people. But I have learned that I must also follow my heart if I am to be a wise ruler one day." The glance from the corner of her eye at the boy wonder did not go undetected. Cyborg and Beast Boy nudged each other, smirking. Robin flushed, but managed to sneak a glare at them without drawing Starfire's attention away as she faced the bonfire.

She flung her arms to the sky, her feet no longer grounded to the rooftop. The scroll fluttered like a ribbon before cascading into the heart of the flames.

"To the freedom of choosing my own future."

She glided next to Robin, the orange glow hiding their blushes, even though everyone knew they were there. Robin cleared his throat. "Guess it's my turn then."

He shuffled to the front of the group with the case, clearing his throat again as he faced them. He whipped out a notecard from his belt. "I—uh—wrote this down. Ahem. I, Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, stand before you to offer my sincere condolences to our teammate, Beast Boy, for—oh, screw it." He tore up the note and chucked the rippy-bits into the fire, earning sniggers from the guys and a giggle from the Tamaranean. Best detective, yes; best writer, definitely not. Robin knelt down and laid the case in front of him. With two clicks the top popped open.

"I think you all remember this." Robin held up what at first looked like a small glossy flag colored a bright red and yellow. On closer inspection it was a child's unitard. Beast Boy was right. It was the same uniform he had shown them after they had won it back in Ding Dong Daddy's race. After five years as a team he told them about wearing that same unitard when Batman found him outside of the acrobat tent where his parents had just fallen to their deaths. That uniform was the only thing he took with him when he left his parent's circus.

"Dude, don't throw it away for my sake," Beast Boy spoke up, knowing what Robin would do when he stood with it bundled in his hand. It was hard to picture his stern leader in that childish costume when he was a boy; probably not much older than Beast Boy had been when he lost his parents. Beast Boy didn't have much from before his parents' death, but what he had he wouldn't ever give up.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for me." Robin's expression was set in the way they had learned meant that they could do nothing to change his mind. "I already have enough guilt from the stuff that is my fault. I don't need to be haunted anymore by the things that aren't."

The unitard took its final leap as he flung the last memento of his guilt into the fire. He strode back to his team and crossed his arms, as much a stoic wall as ever. Everyone's stares turned to Raven. With an unchanging expression she stepped up to the bonfire. Her pale skin sparkled like snow from the warm light casted upon her.

She withdrew the book from under her cape and unceremoniously dumped it in the fire. Her unblinking eyes were fixed on the book as the flames instantly engulfed it, blackening its pages into ash. Smoke billowed up to the heavens. No words needed to be said. They all knew what the book represented, the story of its pain. And yet Beast Boy jerked his head up when his ears twitched, picking up the words whispered so softly only he could catch them: "To forgiveness."

Raven lifted her hood over her head, and in a second blended into the back of the small gathering. Beast Boy swallowed. One more.

At some point Cyborg's hand had found its way to the boy's shoulders; his own hands were sweaty in their gloves. The box felt heavier despite its hollowness as he moved away from his friend and to the bonfire. He looked back at his teammates watching him, support and love glowing in each of their eyes, even the darkest of them.

This, he thought, is my family. My heroes.

Beast Boy let go of the box. The embers sparked and he watched as it slowly liquefied until it was but a shiny lump.

"To moving on."

V.

The bonfire was extinguished, and the rest of the Titans had exchanged a few quiet words before retiring for the night. The only evidence of the ceremony that had taken place was the scent of smoke lingering in the night air and the minds one burden lighter for each of the Titans.

But Raven was still unsatisfied.

This time she did go to the shore. She found him stretched back on the rocks with his hands behind him, the moonlit waters highlighting the same thoughtful expression on his face from the last time he was there. From the twitch of his ears Raven knew he sensed her behind him even though he never turned his head.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Only the waves lapping at the shore filled the silence. "Seriously, Rae? We're really playing this game again?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, finally turning around.

Only the breeze rustling her hair and cape broke her stillness. He was struck by the memory of them in similar circumstances after the Beast. Another experience Beast Boy would not soon forget.

"And you say I never play games," Raven retorted, yanking him back from the reminiscence.

Beast Boy chuckled and faced the waters again, patting the spot beside him. She padded to the rock and sat down, her hands draped over her folded legs in front of her. Beast Boy plucked a stone and tossed it in the air; when his glove closed around it, he lobbed it forward. He smiled when it skipped six times.

A pebble enveloped in black energy flung forward, beating his distance three times over.

"Show off," he grumbled.

Raven twitched her lips, what he recognized as a smirk. He returned it with a grin six times as large.

"You didn't answer my question."

The grin dropped. "Can't you ever give me a break?"

"As if you give me one."

Beast Boy lay back with his fingers crisscrossing underneath his head. He kept his gaze on the stars when he spoke. "I felt like sooner or later people always leave me behind. My mom and dad left, and the Doom Patrol don't care if I'm there or not, and Terra…" He paused. "She didn't think I was important enough to remember. I guess I thought that if I tried to be more like what everyone else wanted—" He shrugged. "You know, less annoying or immature or whatever—then people would stop wanting to leave."

"That's stupid."

Beast Boy snorted. He rolled his eyes. "Gee, sure know how to make a guy feel better, doncha Rae?"

"Ven. Your parents didn't desert you, Beast Boy, they died; the Doom Patrol are more obsessed than Robin and Slade put together; and Terra runs away from her own reflection."

Beast Boy lowered his head, staring down at his shirt. The words hurt but he knew they were true. Suddenly it was hard to swallow.

A hand touched his shoulder and he glanced up. Raven was looking at him with those large indigo eyes; so quickly could those orbs scorch him and even quicker could they melt him.

"We've been your friends for half a decade, Beast Boy, and never have we asked you to change yourself to appease us. No friend asks that. A friend asks why you aren't acting like yourself." She narrowed her eyes at him pointedly. When he raised his hands in surrender her stare relaxed. "We like you. All of you."

"Even my lame jokes?"

"...We appreciate you."

He laughed, shaking some of the gravity from his face. "I'll take what I can get."

"You always do," Raven sighed regretfully. She turned her gaze back to the waters. Her reflection stared at her. "Even if you did change, could you stand what looked back at you in the mirror anymore than Terra can?"

"No," he admitted begrudgingly, sounding like a child. Beast Boy quickly recovered, smiling as he playfully bumped her shoulder with his own. "Guess it means there can only be one me, right?"

"You're green and change into animals. Obviously."

Raven stood. She took two steps before looking back. "Remember when you told me that I was never alone?"

"Yeah." He blinked; she had never brought that up before.

"Neither are you."

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks, Rave. For all of this."

She nodded, taking another three steps before shooting back, "And don't call me Rave."

She had almost reached the tower before his voice stopped her again.

"Hey, Rave—en?"

"What?"

Once again she turned around. Beast Boy was standing now with his hands deep in his pockets. The sky and waters were so dark the horizon disappeared altogether while the moonbeams outlined his frame, so it looked as if only Beast Boy existed. She widened the gap in her empathy barrier. The emotions that flowed in were as serene and pure as the lapping waves. The one emotion that had been faded and confused was now radiating so much warmth it made her blush.

He smiled, but instead of the obnoxious grin that usually put her on her guard, it was a gentle smile that glowed softly in the night. "Sleep tight, Raven. Don't let the bedbugs bite, and if they do, don't hit the green one with your shoe."

"Goodnight." Raven raised her hood so he wouldn't see the pink tinge to her face or the smile that refused to drop. Her soul-raven swooped over her and she was gone.

Afterwards Beast Boy stood on the rocks, his thumb sliding over a pure white pebble as he thought about tonight's events. "Third time's the charm." He flung it, a miniature moon over the waters. The pebble skipped farther than it ever had before.

{T}{T}{T}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) “I think the thing people don’t realize about “Terra” is: she wasn’t cut out to be a super-hero. She had super-powers, but she wasn’t cut out for that.” –Glen Murakami, “Five Seasons of Murakanime.”


	6. Nursery Rhymes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naturally, I did not write nor own any of the rhymes in italics.

Nursery Rhymes

On the ceiling Mother Mare creeps,  
Spinning a web of devious dreams,  
While our heroes start to dream…

zZz

A man in red, a woman in green

Ring around the rosy…

Swinging on a high trapeze  
A pocketful of posies…

Through the air they flip and flirt

Ashes, Ashes,

Smile and wave at baby bird

We all fall down…

Broken puppets plunge to the dirt

zZz 

Hush, little baby, don’t say a word…

A maiden clips her cape and goes to play

Papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird…

Little does she know that a bull awaits

If that mockingbird don’t sing…

He knocked her down on a grassy bed 

Papa’s gonna buy you a diamond ring…

A maiden clips her cape and flies away

If that diamond ring turns to brass…

Little does she know that a bull awaits

Papa’s gonna buy you a looking glass…

He left her a note of crimson red

zZz 

Row, row, row your boat…

Family floats on waters blue

Gently down the stream…

Father, Mother, and little son too

Merrily, merrily, merrily…

Boy turns to bird while Mom and Pop remain

Life is but a dream…

Bye, bye, baby, they’re swept down the drain

zZz

Princess whisked away at night

Star light, star bright…

With bangles of steel

The first star I see tonight…

And eyes wide with fright

I wish I may, I wish I might…

Her castle below the princess sees

Have the wish I wish tonight…

But none can hear her desperate plea

zZz

Doctor comes to hear his heart

Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall 

Oops, it’s broken,

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall

But Doctor comes to make it start

All the king’s horses and the king’s men 

Little cuts, skin to steel

Couldn’t put Humpty Dumpty together again

Then Doctor burns what cannot heal

zZz

On the ceiling Mother Mare creeps  
Cackling at her devious scheme,  
While the tower’s filled with screams…


	7. Vegans

Vegans

9-27-15

"With extra sardines."

"And extra meat."

"Ugh, that's disgusting!"

Aqualad and Beast Boy blinked at each other.

"Did we just—"

"Agree on something?"

"Statistically it had to happen soon or later." Cyborg tapped the screen on his arm. "Systems say the chance of it happening again is one in a million."

"Nah, I disagree. Look at how they're finishing each other's sentences." If there were a contest for the smuggest smirker in a domino mask, Speedy would win hands down. "The press will have a field day at Jump's new superhero couple. Next they'll be kissing."

As quickly as if Bumblebee had zapped them on the butts, Aqualad and Beast Boy scrambled to the ends of the bench, as far from each other as possible. Their faced turned a matching red as Speedy made kissy-faces while Cyborg sniggered.

Aqualad crossed his arms, jerking his chin away from the shapeshifter. "Kiss him? I'd rather kiss an electric eel!"

"Dude, it's not my breath that stinks like something scraped off the bottom of a boat."

"Your female teammates don't mind my breath."

"It's not their fault their noses are clogged with Robin's hair gel."

"At least Robin is actually liked by a girl, unlike a certain holiday elf."

"Have you not seen the videos from Tokyo, fish lips? I'm the perfect Christmas gift."

"For the Grinch, maybe."

If Speedy's eyes weren't sharp as a hawk's, they would be spinning in their sockets from trying to keep up with the jeers being batted back and forth like a tennis ball. "Or they'll go back to arguing," he amended.

Cyborg's red eye lit up with the telltale sign of a camera rolling. "Forget the press. I'm putting this baby on Youtube."

"I'll get the popcorn."


	8. Meditation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meditation
> 
> 11-5-15

"Azarath…"

She has unbridled joy. Raven has bridled emotions, and a mask that must never crack. The princess could be with her beloved without suppressing an atom of her heart, whereas Raven must shun anything that could stir her to feel. To want. To hope.

"Metrion…"

She has boundless confidence. Raven has boundless power…and is forever bound. Tabloids, fans, and even other Titans argue over who is the most powerful of them all, but only she knows how easily she can break their bodies and minds if her grip ever slips on the chains holding her back.

"Zinthos…"

She has righteous fury. Raven has ruthless Fury, seething in her chest and planting weeds in her head: Foolish girl. The longer you play hero the more you will hurt. You will deliver their destruction. Why not now?

Shut up shut up shut up.

The demoness' hands clench into fists. How could her emotions bless the world with beauty and vigor, while Raven's curses it with only ruin? It isn't fair. Her head pounds from the whispers growing in intensity, purring how easy it would be to make the princess go away.

Her hands tremble.

"Raven?"

The whispers hush.

"Yes, Starfire?"

"Perhaps I might join you in your peace and tranquility?"

"…All right."

Raven doesn't need to open her eyes to recognize the aura; her steely skin feels as if she is basking in the sun when Starfire floats beside her. In unison the mantra falls from their lips. This time the princess' silvery lilt softens her gravelly drone.

Raven exhales, both her body and mind, and remembers that all of the reasons she envies the princess are the same reasons Starfire is her best friend.


	9. Candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a sucker for Beast Boy. Stay tune, and I promise there will be more chapters focusing on the other Titans. I even have a one planned for a certain villain couple. But first…some fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> Candlelight
> 
> 11-8-15

A marathon of chick-flicks with Starfire was about to pay off. It was hard work, but Beast Boy had done his best to make a room that belonged in Disneyland’s Haunted House romantic. His allowance—and some of Cyborg’s—was spared no expense. A bottle of sparkling cider chilled in a bucket of ice, dozens of candles perched on every inch of available surface, and red rose petals carpeted the floor and bedcovers. (Jump Park’s gardeners could consider it their tribute to the Titans.) He had also borrowed one of Starfire’s pink sheets and thrown it over that creepy statue; nothing killed the mood more than stony faces watching while you...satisfy primal instincts.

Beast Boy had just shaken out the match when his ears pricked at footfalls approaching. He hastily pressed PLAY on the iPod he had set up; Michael Bublé’s honeyed voice flowed from the speakers. The doors swished open and in came the sorceress herself.

Raven froze. He could see her violet irises widen in shock right before they flashed white. So maybe Beast Boy had went a little overboard. In hindsight, before he lit the candles he should have considered the number of antiquarian and very flammable possessions in her bookcase alone that she probably valued more than his life. He also should have considered the deep-sea dive he had gone on the last time he startled Raven by pecking her abruptly on the cheek. The candles flared before an impossible whoosh of wind snuffed them out, pitching the room in darkness.

Crap.

Smoke stung the air while Bublé’s crooning drifted eerily through the silence. Beast Boy laughed nervously and prayed for mercy. 

“Um…surprise?”


	10. Alphas

Alphas

1-6-2016

Beast Boy crashed into the wall. A sickening thump as he drops to the floor. He grimaces; his whole body throbbed like one gigantic ouch. He struggled to his feet and tried to ignore the red crisscrossing his vision. Through all the pain he could hear Adonis roar. His Goliath-frame casts a shadow over the green boy. "Aww, did the wittle puppy get hurt? Where's the Big Bad Wolf now, huh?"

His friends were scattered throughout the warehouse, recovering from their own wounds and piles of debris, but he knew that Robin could hear him. Beast Boy's upper lip drew back in a growl. "Now?"

"No!" Robin shouted somewhere across from him. "Wait until—"

A red gauntlet swopped down, and only the leader's superb reflexes saved him from being as smashed as the cement next to him.

"Now?" Beast Boy snarled.

"Now."

He roared. The sound thundered against the metal beams along the ceiling, and the other Titans backed away, even Starfire. Beast Boy hunched over, the bumps of his spine stressed from beneath his taut suit. His head whipped back and forth while his muscles convulsed, bulging until tears sprouted in his suit, before completely splitting down the center. Elongated claws shot out and tore at the remaining tatters of clothing until not a shred was left.

Beast Boy lurched forward, and from one step to the next the Beast towered where the boy stood seconds ago. Beast threw back his head and howled.

Ropes of drool drooped from his maw as he crashed onto all fours. His eyes were as hollow as a sniper's scope when he zeroed in on Adnois. The Beast snarled as he circled him, hackles bristling. Adonis laughed. His voice was muffled, as if fangs were starting to protrude from his mouth, when he spat, "You think you can set your pup on me, Titans? There's a new Alpha in town, and his name is—eek!"

Crash!

The Beast charged headfirst into the metal man, slamming him into the wall and leaving a robot-size dent. The blue in Adonis' irises flashed white. He growled. Then whimpered, as any chance to shift from man to beast was smothered by a blur of green claws and fangs. Growls, whimpers, and spitting sounds. Scraps of red metal flew over the Beast's shoulder. Another whimper.

Cyborg slanted an eyebrow. "You think we should, you know…stop him?"

Robin shook his head.

Finally the Beast turned just enough so his prey was in sight. What was left of him, anyway. All of his armor was shredded away and a scrawny teen was left dangling in fetus position by his shirt collar, trapped in the monster's fangs. The Beast sniffed, then swerved around at the reminder there was more than one prey to sate his hunger. His eyes caught the miniscule movement of a male—lean, but still juicy—when he flicked his hand at a floating girl in a cape.

"Raven, now!"

The girl closed her eyes. Her shoulders and head drooped as she soared into the air, rising in height until she loomed over the Beast. The dark cape almost skimmed the floor as it billowed around her. Inky tentacles whipped out from under it, clawing greedily at anyone fool enough to come in range.

Her head snapped up, four scarlet eyes flaring from the shadow of her hood.

"Heel."

The voice was hers, but more. Low, steely, and chilling. An order, not a challenge. It prickled the hair on his back.

A growl rumbled in his throat. Raven growled back. In Nevermore, more Emoticlones than the colors of the rainbow cornered a snarling Rage. Their hands were aglow and aimed at her. "Don't. Even. Think about it," Knowledge warned. Bravery cracked her knuckles and grinned, daring Rage to give her a reason for a smackdown.

Meanwhile, the Beast crouched low, hackles raised, white glare assessing. Instinct warned him that this foe was not one to trifle with. Strike fast. Go for the kill.

He slackened his jaw, relinquishing his prize in favor of a new one. Adonis thumped to the ground and immediately curled into fetus position. He rocked back and forth. "Fangs. Drool. Bottomless pit…"

Beast and demoness glared each other down.

"Know your place," she snarls.

The Beast didn't back down, but didn't attack. His wolf-instincts waited for its prey to make a move, then give chase, while the demoness' had enough of her self to remember she must hold her ground. When it seemed they had reached a deadlock, the Beast's eyes caught on a shift of movement from behind his foe. He had forgotten about his other preys, and now they have sided with the demoness.

Outnumbered. He howled in rage and pulled back.

The demoness took the opportunity to stride forward. "I am the alpha." The words were hammers to his skull, and he thrashed his head, spittle flying. "Know. Your Place. Mutt."

The growls dwindled to whimpers as the Beast turned on his heels and ran. With each bound his mane receded and his body shrunk until he collapsed mid-step. As fast as Beast had appeared, an unclothed Beast Boy returned, gasping for breath. Still on his hands and knees, he glanced up at Raven as she floated down beside him, with no trace of glowing eyes or shadowy tentacles. Her normal size has returned, along with her impassive expression.

"Mutt? Really?"

"You are of many breeds," she said matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't make me a mutt! It makes me one of a kind!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. She unclipped her cloak and laid it over Beast Boy's naked form. "Oh. Right." He laughed nervously.

Still tight in a ball, Adonis whimpered. "Mommy…"


	11. Webs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some adult content in this chapter. It's a bit…ribald, since this is about a naughty, naughty villain-couple, but nothing that I think needs the rating to be bumped up. If you disagree, please tell me!
> 
> 5-6-16

Webs

It didn't take much to realize her old man hated his guts. Spiders and moths don't exactly get along.

Kitten had no problem using that to her advantage. He knew the only reason that a girl like her started talking to a mutant like him was how it would piss off her old man. Honestly, he wasn't offended. With a thorax that only a mother could love, you take what you can get. Plus, watching her old man's wings rattle every time she said "Fangie-poo" was priceless. It more than made up for the humiliating pet name.

Well…the sex helped, too.

Her bed was bouncier than it looked. He wished it had happened at night, when he works the best (not that Kitten complained), but morning's the only time her old man slept. He was too busy catching Zs to hear them—or, more specifically, his little princess. All the girlish squealing and the "oh, Fangie-poo!s" were like nails drilling into his skill. He preferred the claws digging into his back.

Overall, it was better than he'd expected from daddy's little princess. He even got her to meow.

The second time was not long after her old man developed a solution to dissolve DNA. They decided to give it a test run. Their testing grounds: a jewelry store. Fang caught on quick that nothing got her going more than a sack of Tiffany pearls. The next day when the news reporters announced that the police had no suspects for the robbery, Kitten and Fang deemed the solution a success.

The third time was in the backroom of a nightclub. The music drowned out their cries. For daddy's little princess, she sure learned fast that webbing was a good substitute for rope. Every vibration he elicited was as delicious as liquefied tissues.

Next time, he decided, her plasma whip.

Except the next time didn't go exactly as planned.

Kitten was on another one of her rants about her daddy issues. Fang didn't tell her that his mom ate his old man. He sat there like a good little boyfriend as she yelled about how her daddy missed their fancy-schmacny dinner reservations and went to an entomology convention instead.

"Bugs, bugs, bugs!" Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! "As if he needs any more inside information about stupid bugs!"

Then Kitten blinked, and glanced at Fang. He was slouched at her vanity with his hand holding up his mandibles. She gave her most syrupy smile. "You know that's not what I meant, Fangie-poo, right? Fangie? Are you listening, Fang?"

Fang jolted up. "Wha? Oh. Yeah, sure."

Kitten huffed down onto the bed, her arms crossed. "I wish Daddy would spend more time with me. Honestly, if he's not at a bug convention, then he's down in that smelly lab!"

"Lab?" Fang said, catching on the first interesting thing he'd heard in hours. "Your old man's got a laboratory?"

Kitten's eyes widened, her hand shooting to her juicy lips. Then she narrowed her eyes. When she lowered her hand, her pout was replaced with a coquettish grin. "Only Daddy goes down there. It's forbidden." She giggled as she seized his hands and pulled him to his feet. "Come on. I'll show it to you."

If Fang wasn't awake before, he was now.

She giggled the whole way as she led him down the hall into the living room. A very nice living room, nicer than Fang's whole house—but nothing screamed SECRET LABORATORY.

Then Kitten put a finger over her lips—"Shh!"—and she pushed a stone statue of a horse. It trembled, its eyes flashing red, and a panel on the floor slid away to reveal a staircase.

"Subtle," Fang said.

Kitten smiled as she led him down the staircase. Her giggles echoed as the space opened up. Even though they were heading underground, the temperature was sweltering. Fang couldn't wait to get out of his clothes.

It took only a second for his eyes to adjust as they reached the bottom of the staircase, the only light filtering from the entrance above. At first he thought the walls were moving. Then the details sharpened and he could feel every squirm of the juicy, plump forms wriggling against the glass. The vibrations alone drove him half-mad. For the first time, he could understand the old man's obsession for their kind.

His belly rumbled, and for a moment he forgot where he was. And who he was with.

Nimble fingers jerked him back to the present. The digits slid under the waistband of his jeans, caressing the sensitive plane of skin. He sucked in a breath.

"It's our little secret," Kitten whispered, her breath hot on his ear. Her presence was all the more unforgettable when her hands grazed lower. She purred when he returned the gesture, and yowled when he pushed her onto her old man's table, his belly burning with a different kind of hunger.

But even as his spider legs zipped up and down her body, peeling away her clothes, only part of his mind was on her.

The rest was busy plotting.

l*l*l*l

The reminder he had put on his phone for their fifth-and-two-quarters week anniversary saved his opisthosoma.

To celebrate, he rescued a Persian.

She (he?) had hissed but didn't bite him when he put her in the carrier. Probably because she knew his bite was worse than his bark. The employee at the pet shop found that out the hard way. His boss fired him for sleeping on the job. The employee had no defense himself, except that he must have had an allergic reaction, because his skin was an unusual shade of gray.

The old man had glared at Fang when he brought home the Persian—bugs and cats don't play well together—but Kitten had swooped the feline up like it was a babe who needed a good suckling. After that, the old man couldn't say a word. What Princess wants, Princess gets. And after the trip to the lab, Fang made sure he that he was the princess' whole world.

Fang gave the rest of her birthday gifts later in bed. When Kitten was as limp as a worm in his hands, he gave her a little nip in a spot she couldn't see without a mirror's help. Her skin greyed over before her head even hit the pillow. He untangled his appendages from her limbs, now as rigid as a statue's, and rose from the gauzy net of webs he had discharged on her bed.

The pussycat glared at him from under the armoire. Her tail flicked, flicked. Fang lurched forward and seized her by the tail. The cat yowled, the cry piercing his ears, as he pulled her out from under the armoire. Before Fang could pin her down, the cat swerved around and raked her claws across his arm.

"Bitch!" he hissed.

His vise around the cat didn't loosen as he bent over and bit her neck. He was tempted to inject a lethal dose, but through the mouthful of hair, he remembered the true prize. Only the tip of his fangs pierced the flesh, ejecting a fraction of his usual dosage, before he snapped back his head. The cat squirmed under his hands for two heartbeats. Then she froze, her white coat dusting over with gray.

Fang picked up the cat with the arm that wasn't bleeding. He swore at the scratches already red and puffy. He grabbed his leather jacket from the floor where Kitten had torn it off him and shrugged it on before the blood could drip onto her pink carpets. Throughout the tussle, Kitten hadn't stirred. Not that she could even if she wanted to.

He supposed he could've been nicer to the pussycat, considering what was coming to it. Then again, it wasn't like he was known for his kindness.

Fang slipped out of the room with the cat tucked under his arm. Sunlight peeked out from the curtains. The brightness stung his unadjusted eyes and his forehead throbbed. He took a deep breath, reminding himself of the prize that awaited him. Fang leaped up. His spider legs clung to the ceiling while the rest of his body dangled. Silently, he crept out into the hall. He stopped at the old man's door. Even outside, the vibrations of his snores quivered up Fang's spider legs. Fang wondered if moths slept upside down like bats.

He reached the living room and scurried on the ceiling until he was hanging right above the horse statue. He swung forward and kicked it. The horse shook. His whole body shuddered with the vibrations when the floor opened up to the staircase. Heat washed over him.

Fang dropped to the ground. He scuttled down the staircase. His headache disappeared and his eyesight immediately adjusted to his natural surroundings.

The Garden of Paradise was as beautiful as the first time he had seen it. In the cages hundreds, maybe even thousands, of larvae wriggled, their fat bodies swollen with juices. Mouthwatering.

The cat was starting to twitch under his arm. She screeched when Fang dropped her unceremoniously to the ground. As the cat dragged her half-paralyzed body under the table, he yanked out a few hairs from her tail. He sprinkled the strands around the room. The rest of the evidence he could plant after he's had his fill. An antenna here, a leg there, a streak of blood around her whiskers, and presto! The perfect framing, and a ticket to an all-you-can-eat buffet! The old man couldn't even punish the pussycat without upsetting his little princess.

Fang clicked his mandibles, his stomach rumbling, as he watched creepy-crawlies squirm against the glass cages.

Which one should he suck dry first?


	12. Lists

Lists

5-21-16

When they finally make it home, no on calls for pizza; no one suggests a movie; no one brags about their fighting prowess or complains about the stacks of paperwork.

Instead, the team splits up. Without a word passed between them, Cyborg and Beast Boy head to the garage together, the elder with his arm wrapped around the boy’s drooped shoulders. Raven drifts to the roof with Starfire one step behind her.

She almost didn’t get out of the way fast enough when their leader charges past her down the hall. Her arm stretches out, his name a cry in her throat—but he is already gone. Her head droops; Starfire follows Raven on foot.

l*l*l*l

The first thing Robin does when the doors to the evidence room slide behind him is storm to his desk. The pencil holder rattles when he seizes a pen, but when the tip presses on the yellowed paper taped to the edge of his computer screen, his hand is slow and meticulous.

He shoves the pen back into the holder when he’s done. He pushes away from the desk and stares at the dozens of clippings taped to the wall, his fisted hand under his chin. For hours Robin pores over the clippings and the drawers and drawers packed with files. The only interruption is when he rips open a candy bar or the computer dings with the most up-to-date news reports from today’s battle.

Sometime around the thirtieth ding, he hears knocking at the door. He already knows who the person is and what she wants before Starfire even speaks, urging him to come and join their friends for a time of meal. They both know that no one in the tower but Silkie has an appetite. They also know that any other time, Robin would eventually give in to her coaxing when he’s binged on enough candy bars and the door can suffer no more of Starfire’s “knocking.”

But not this time.

At some point the knocking stops. Robin tenses, waiting for the next bang to come. It doesn’t. Robin can feel her sigh, her head falling, from the other side of the door. Finally, he hears the clicks of her boots becoming fainter as she walks away.

Robin returns to his evidence. He only gets as far as one more candy bar before his hairs on the back of his neck bristle.

He whirls around, his bō staff already drawn.

Raven, unflinching, arches one violet brow at the staff aimed at eyelevel. A swirling portal shrinks from underneath her feet.

“Do you usually greet people with a staff in the face?” she deadpans.

Robin flicks his staff back into his belt, his expression dark. “The door’s locked for a reason.”

“The same reason it’s caved in?” 

Robin looks behind her to the smashed hunk of metal that had once been his door. Puddles of steel pool around the bottom.

So Starfire had used more than her fists.

“Um…”

“I saved this from Starfire’s modern art.” Raven holds out a tray of…something Tamaranean, and therefore inedible. “She left it outside your door. She wouldn’t leave me alone until you had it.”

“Thanks, but I’m not hungry.”

She looks pointedly at the trashcan brimming with candy wrappers.

“What? Silkie ate them.”

Raven gives him a look usually reserved for Beast Boy. “You’re a detective. That’s the best excuse you have?”

Robin scowls. Raven strides past him, and is about to slide the tray’s slimy contents into the trash, when she pauses. Robin tenses, following her gaze to the paper taped to his computer screen.

It is a list. Every entry is a name—first, middle, and last—with a date beside it, all written in the same painstaking, rigid handwriting. Raven doesn’t recognize any of the names near the top of the list; the dates next to them go back from before the team was formed. As she goes down the list, her eyes widen.

Raven lifts the bottom of the paper closer to her, recognition dawning as she reads the more current entries. Then she reaches the last name with today’s date printed next to it. The paper falls from her fingertips. The tray in her hand clatters to the desk.

“His death wasn’t your fault, Robin.”

“Are you sure?” Robin turns away to face the wall smothered with newspaper clippings and case notes. Raven could count the number of times she has stepped foot in the evidence room on one hand, but it’s enough times to know that whatever is on the wall is also on Robin’s mind.

Scattered here and there are notes on suspicious crimes and past enemies, but dominating the wall are newspaper clippings, all with repeated strings of words: MUST BE STOPPED. 48 HOURS. UNSOLVED. BOY. TOO LATE? 

Raven drops her gaze to the floor; the team knows the words too well.

“I keep going over it in my head,” Robin murmurs. His stare doesn’t break from the wall, as if he’s talking to it rather than her. “The strategies, the fight. How I could’ve been quicker. What I could’ve done better.”

His fist crashes into a mug shot of the kidnapper. Papers flutter down.

A moment later, black energy envelops the papers and fixes them back onto the wall. 

“You did what you could. We all did,” Raven says from behind him. “We may not like it, but sometimes that has to be enough.”

“Try telling that to the parents who just lost their son.” His hand falls to his side, but his muscles are still drawn tight. “He was six. A kid. Just old enough to realize what life is. And I failed him. All of them.”

“You can’t save everyone, Robin.”

“I should. I should be able to. I’ve trained my whole life to solve crime, to catch villains, to save people. And every time I can’t, I’ll at least remember the lives I’ve failed.”

“Fine. Remember them. Just don’t bury yourself with them.”

Robin jerks away from the wall. “I’m not—“ He freezes when he sees Raven’s expression, the resolute set of her mouth, her chin, her glare. Sometimes he forgets he’s not the only one with a fiery determination that doesn’t back down.

Robin sighs, the air rushing out of him as if he’s deflating. He rakes his fingers through his hair. “How do you do it? You were told from birth that you’d doom the world—“

“Gee, thanks.”

“—but you were still able to look past that and see the good. All I can see are my mistakes.”

“Then stop seeing them,” Raven says, her voice softer. “Don’t dwell on how you’ve failed. Focus on who you’ve saved.”

“Easier said than done.” Robin frowns, but he shakes his head. “Okay. I will.”

Raven nods. She pulls up her hood, casting her face in shadows so only her violet eyes were visible. “Now enough with the self-pity. It’s giving me a headache.”

Robin smirks.

She glares at him. “Go. See your girlfriend so I can meditate in peace.”

Still smirking, Robin jerks his thumb to the hunk of metal blocking the doorway.

Raven rolls her eyes. Her soul-raven swoops over them. A second later Robin finds himself on the roof, looking into a surprised pair of emerald eyes. Faster than even his reaction time, he’s caught in a hug strong enough to crack his ribcage. Through the pain, he smiles.

Good thing there’s a healer around, Robin thinks, and only then does he realize that Raven hadn’t teleported beside him. 

 

l*l*l*l

 

The computer dings when Raven steps out from the hood of her soul-self. She goes to the desk. With a few clicks of the keyboard, she turns off the news notifications; Cyborg’s prattling about computer mechanics came in use after all. Then she lifts the bottom of the paper taped to the screen, reading it once more, before letting it fall back into place.

Next to the paper, Raven sticks on a list of her own, long enough that the end rolls onto the desk, far past Robin’s list. She picks up a pen and fills out half of it. After she’s done, she steps back to admire her handiwork.

At the top of the list, a heading in purple script reads: Those I’ve Saved.

The first entry is Raven’s name.


	13. Cleansing

Cleansing

6-11-16

After Nevermore and the Puppet King, Raven attempted to be more approachable—or at least not as standoffish—to her teammates. It was easier than she expected. Half of the team didn't pester her to hang out but always welcomed her when she asked.

And she came to enjoy it. She helped Cyborg in the garage, and read The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes with Robin. Not much was said during these times, but that was what she preferred. A companionable silence.

The other half of the team was a different story. Starfire would fly up to her every morning and ramble through a mental list in her head of activities they could do to the point that Raven could name every salon and mall within a fifty-mile radius. Beastboy was more pestering in a general sort of way. He was a constant buzz of annoyance, almost like a gnat, that she could almost, almost ignore if she tried hard enough. But at she least knew that Beast Boy was trying. And Raven resolved to do the same.

So when she asked them about joining their morning flights, Beastboy and Starfire were more than happy to let her come. The flights hit two birds with one stone. They helped clear her head for meditation, and she got in her daily dose of "participation" with both Beastboy and Starfire.

When she first met up with them on the roof, she quirked a brow at the plastic trash bag in Starfire's hands, but said nothing.

In less than five minutes after takeoff, she found out the purpose for the bag.

Beast Boy had transformed into a white bird that looked like a seagull (a Northern gannet, he later explained). A change from his usual pterodactyl or eagle. Not that she was one to complain, when any transformation equaled one less person to talk her ears off.

The three of them soared for a while, simply enjoying the freedom in the wind. Then, in mid-flight, Beast Boy shot down and splashed into the ocean.

"Beast Boy!" Raven dove after him, thinking he'd been hit. She scanned the blue waters, but the waves had quickly returned to how they were seconds before.

"Have no fear." Starfire floated down beside her. Her expression hadn't changed from its tranquility as she extended her arms down so the plastic bag rippled open between them.

Raven was about to ask for an explanation, when Beast Boy shot up from the ocean in a green blur. The sunlight glinted off something in his beak; a plastic wrapper. Starfire closed in from behind until she could reach out and catch him. Beast Boy opened his beak and the wrapper flew into the bag.

As one, they rose up again, with Raven following after them. Once they had regained their original altitude, Raven shot a dart of black energy at Beast Boy. The bird dodged it, squawking indignantly.

"Next time I think you're plummeting to your death, I won't fly after you."

Beast Boy flew lazy circles over Raven's head and called out in what sounded almost like a laugh. Raven could just hear his teasing voice: "Aww, you really do care!"

Raven rolled her eyes, ignoring Starfire's giggles from behind her.

Less than a minute had passed before Beast Boy dove again (this time, he called out before he did). He came up with a soda can's six pack rings. After that, a small bag. Raven quirked a brow when Beastboy picked up with more unusual finds. A rubber duck, a deflated balloon, and, once, a beer bottle. "Charming," Raven drawled when she dropped it into Starfire's bag, since it was too heavy for Beast Boy to carry in his beak.

She lost count of the times that Beastboy swoop down. Eventually she didn't need the warnings; she learned how to anticipate the moment right before he dived. The glint in his eyes when he spotted something either bopping on top of the waves or below the water amid the fish a bird would normally dive for.

The trash bag bulged and threatened to burst by the time they landed back on the roof. How Starfire could hold on to the edges without anything spilling was beyond Raven's comprehension.

"We have done much good, my friends!" Starfire beamed. "Friend Cyborg will find use for the abundance of recyclables." She blushed, looking down. "And Friend Aqualad will be pleased that his marine friends can swim unencumbered."

"Yeah, no turtles have to worry about choking on plastic," Beast Boy said. Then his expression darkened. "Until another jerk dumps their crud in the ocean. It's like they have a death wish for turtles. And the sea gulls, man! What did the cute little sea gulls ever do to them?"

"Defecate on their cars," Raven said.

Beast Boy blinked at her, so absorbed in his rant that he had forgotten she was there. He chuckled sheepishly. "Er, I guess we should've told you about our litter patrol. Sorry. Got a little more than you bargained for, huh?"

"It was…unexpected." Raven admitted. She toed the bulging trash bag. "When can we go again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if this chapter turned out a little preachy, but this is an issue close to my heart, and I wanted to do my part and hopefully inspire others to do the same. According to "What is Ocean Pollution," "Over one million seabirds are killed by ocean pollution each year. Three hundred thousand dolphins and porpoises die each year as a result of becoming entangled in discarded fishing nets, among other items. One hundred thousand sea mammals are killed in the ocean by pollution each year" (Rinkesh).
> 
> Stop the pollution, save our oceans.


	14. Cyborg in 50 Moments

6-18-16  
Cyborg in 50 Moments

1\. Acceptance

His best friend from the time they packed their toy trucks with mud never returned his messages, his girlfriend said he was a monster, and his dad had stopped referring to him as "son" and started calling him "subject"…and yet when he lowered his hood and yelled like the monster people thought he was, one of the first words out of the kid's mouth was: "COOL!"

2\. Book

Raven left hers locked in a chest, while Robin let his scrapbook of colorful posters, pamphlets, and tickets gather dust; Beast Boy could gaze at his photo album from Africa for hours, and Cyborg, with all of his strength, couldn't tear away from his storybook, the sole proof besides his armor that the woman he first loved had existed at all.

3\. Chores

"Man, I don't even wear clothes," Cyborg grumbled, a clothespin pinching his nostrils as he sorted through Beast Boy's delicates. "Points for anyone who can survive Grass Stain's st— oh." Light bulb.

4\. Safe Word

"…then stuff it with Starfire's food—" "Clorbag." "Ooh, what about slathering Robin's underwear with hair gel and—" "Clorbag." "I'm really starting to hate that word… what about sneaking into Raven's r—" "Suicidal."

5\. Favors

Raven accompanies him without complaint whenever he needs an extra hand (or a black claw of energy) to help him sift through the junkyard. In return, Cyborg is to never tell Beast Boy that she owns the complete series of Twilight.

6\. Fashion

After the H.I.V.E. Academy, Cyborg wondered what had happened to his robot double. He wished he hadn't asked when he finds it in Starfire's room being used as a fashion model. Green eye shadow is not in his color wheel.

7\. Retribution

Cyborg learned fast to never get on the bad side of demonic and/or flying girls. So when he is trapped by a pair of stingers and a glowing pink hand, he wonders just how in the hell he screwed up so badly.

8\. Zoo

About an hour into Beast Boy's rant about how the lions' cages were not feline friendly, Cyborg snapped, "If you don't quit complaining, you'll figure out just how unfriendly those cages are." Instantly, he wished he could shove those words back up his tin can when Beast Boy murmured, "I already know."

9\. Toys

When Robin gave him the tour of his array of weapons, listing off the name, statistics, build, and techniques for each one as enthusiastically as if they were Pokémon cards, Cyborg could almost picture their stoic leader as the child he never was.

10\. Gift

The green girl's eyes filled with wonder as the miniature animals revolved around the carousel that Cyborg had made especially for her. Changeling nudged him. "Nice job, dude! Where's mine?"

11\. Accusation

"Whoever dyed my masks pink will get five hours of extra training!" Simultaneously, Cyborg's and Beast Boy's fingers flew up and pointed at each other.

12\. Misunderstanding

"Alright, 'Fess up! Who took my rotary cylinder-radius end rasp?" Beast Boy blinked. "You mean…you don't use that circle-thingie to clean in between your toes?

13\. Beliefs

The only time that Cyboug doubted his faith was after the accident. When he joined the Titans, he never doubted it again.

14\. Pride

Mama's last words were that she was proud of the man he had become. He was only half-man now, but he had no doubt that she would feel the same way as she had before.

15\. Evidence

Ever since their first kiss (ahem, language transference via tongue), Cyborg filmed every single moment he could between Robin and Starfire that could possibly be construed as romantic. At first his plans were to use the videos for blackmail—but he found a better use for them when the Worst Detective in the History of Detecting needed convincing that his affections were reciprocated. It only took 169 recordings.

16\. Catch

The first words that Beast Boy said to him once he learned that Cyborg had pieced his body back together with blue energy was: "So…you can catch me the next time Raven throws me out the window, right?"

17\. Fault

Beast Boy stomped up to him dripping wet. "You just couldn't use Plexiglas, could you?"

18\. Pet

When Silkie slept on his shoulder at night, he could almost imagine the little warm body was his old dog, T-Bone. Except with T-Bone, he never woke up with half of his fingers missing.

19\. Opposites

The magazines claim that Starfire and Beast Boy were made for each other, just like Robin and Raven were destined to be together. While it was true that each set of friends shared an understanding that the other pair would never have, only Cyborg knew that the sole person who could lure the demoness out of her solitude was Beast Boy, and only Starfire's wide-eyed innocence could make Robin laugh and forget about his work.

20\. Obvious

"How come you can make Raven smile when I can't, and I've been trying for years!" "Have you ever tried, oh, I don't know, respecting her space?" Beast Boy opened his mouth, paused, and closed it again.

21\. Remodeling

One of the adjustments Starfire had to make while living on earth was realizing that Earthling constructions weren't as durable as those on Tamaran. Five destroyed doors and one exasperated Cyborg later, and every door in the tower was replaced with a sliding one.

22\. Sensors

"I can see you, you know." Control Freak froze mid tiptoe, unaware that concealment cloaks did not conceal his body temperature. Control Freak straightened and waved his hand in front of him. "This is not the villain you're looking for." "I'm not an android, idiot." BAM! "I'm a cyborg."

23\. Bravery

A news reporter asked him that beside himself, who his favorite hero was. His teammates placed bets and teased each other, but were pleasantly surprised when he named a super-powerless boy who had ran into a burning house when he heard a baby crying inside.

24\. Magnets

The entire day was agony while he waited for Beast Boy to unleash his pranks for April Fool's Day…and none came. He thought perhaps he was lucky enough that the boy had forgotten about the day. Then he went to charge his systems. As soon as he got within touching distance to his charging bed, an invisible force slammed him into it, and wouldn't release no matter how hard he pulled away. "BEAST BOY!"

25\. Size (1)

(Version 1)

When it comes to clothing a six-foot man/robot, beggars cannot be choosers. That's how Cyborg ended up with a XXXXXL tuxedo in periwinkle.

(Version 2)

"Um, yeah, I'm calling to order a tux for a dance." "What size, sir?" "Do you have one in XXXXXL?" Beep…

26\. Idiom

"Isn't it bad enough I get abused by Raven? I don't need to get beaten up by two girls!" "I am truly sorry, Friend Beast Boy, but Cyborg swore that Robin would only go dancing again at the flying of pigs."

27\. Comfort

Cyborg had forgotten how good a real, soft bed felt instead of a metal table. Far better was the feel of a warm body snuggled against his.

28\. Sailor

Starfire dodged the turret shooting at her—and flew straight into a boulder. "X'Hal ghordinsnoxt!" "Starfire! You kiss Boy Wonder with that mouth?!"

29\. Program

Out of all his body parts, cybernetic or not, he never thought he'd have to make adjustments to his tongue. Then came Starfire's cooking. He hurriedly set to work on reprogramming his taste buds.

30\. Safety

Over three hundred miles per hour in a second flat? Child's play. Traversable over water and rough terrain? Been there, done that. Bullet, fire, and water proof? Done. A proton cannon and sonic blasters? One step ahead of ya. Every upgrade, every second, every painstaking detail and tune-up he spent on his baby was all for one goal: so that his teammates would never suffer like he and his mama had.

31\. Crafting

"Hey, Cy, can you teach me how to build something?" "Sure BB, whatcha wanna make?" "A box." "A box. And what will this box hold, exactly?" "My heart."

32\. Confident

When Beast Boy asked to be taught how to build a box and hairclip, Cyborg was tentative, but agreed (after all, how often did Beast Boy make something himself rather than have Cyborg do it for him?). When Changeling asked to be taught how to craft a ring, Cyborg agreed without hesitation.

33\. Remains

Fixit's stony face never flinched when the cloak ripped away, revealing not flesh and blood, but gnarls of glowing green organs that filled Cyborg's mouth with screams. For the first time, he was grateful that his dad had operated on him: at least he had left some parts of him that were still human.

34\. Competition

"Man, if I can outeat Gnarrk, I can outeat anyone." "Maybe…but can you outeat Silkie?"

35\. Shoot

Terra was lost, insecure, and an easy target to manipulate. He can understand that. Hell, he can even forgive that. But he can't forgive that she's the reason for the animalistic crying behind the door that now stays shut more than Raven's—and he wishes he had taken the shot.

36\. Translation (2)

"Ooh, what does this button do?" "Hey! Cut that o— ¡Bajate! Yameru! Paenitet tibi hoc!"

37\. Learning

Note to self, Cyborg thought as he stared up at the green boy suspended from the ceiling by his toes with black energy, if you don't want to end up like Grass Brain, never call Raven "Roth the Goth."

38\. Immortal

"Been nice knowing ya, Rae." She didn't need to return the sentiment, or say how grateful she was that their friendship has transcended lifetimes; he already knew. So with her final nod, the bubble of dark energy around them burst, and the seawater rushed in.

39\. Shattered

The leader at last… Should've been careful for what I wished for, Cyborg thought as he watched the feeds of Beast Boy scouring the newspapers for employment, Raven in the corner of her room muttering to no one, the dusty and deserted evidence room, and the shattered pearls on the floor that was taboo for anyone but her to touch.

40\. Numbers

Four. That was how many weak spots of his thirty-five that had nothing to do with his physicality and everything to do with his camaraderie.

41\. Song

"I'm only gonna say this once: there is not eight days in a week!"

42\. Intrusion

Cyborg had felt it before: when his body was dissected against his will, when Overload pervaded his baby, when the Puppetmaster possessed him, and even when he lost control for the handful of minutes when Gizmo hacked his system. But never had he felt so violated than when he faced an army of himself, dehumanized to toy soldiers, all humanity wiped from their blank faces as they await the order of Brother Blood.

43\. Uncle

"Now say it with me: con-fig-ur-a-tion disc." "Peet-sa! Gimme, gimme!" Cyborg sighs. "Like father, like son…."

44\. Favorites

They would deny all claims, destroy all evidence, and take a bath in a tub full of Robin's hair gel before admitting to Raven that they made a list ranking her emoticlones. Surprisingly, at the top of the list was Rude. Boy, could that clone belch.

45\. Bar (3)

One of the first things that Batman had taught him was to be ready for anything. But there was no way to be ready for…this: Cyborg with his head tilted back, a hanger balancing on his forehead, and Beast Boy with an expression of extreme pain as he sticks a straw up his nostril. Raven doesn't look up from her book. "Don't. Ask."

46\. Introductions

"So you're Cyborg." Kid Flash beamed. "I thought you'd look different." "The magazines drawing me with a blue light in my chest, again?" "Nope, but I got the impression from Jinx that you'd have little hearts floating above your head. That was before she drew you with a knife in your back."

47\. Outdated

Cyborg had long accepted it—even before run-down treads scuttled across the dirty floor like cockroaches, while unblinking red eyes stared at him from the shadows, his only company—in the end, he was just like Fixit.

48\. Magic

"And now…I will saw this man in half—with no boxes." BZZZZ! The crowd screamed; at least three women fainted. After the curtains closed, an African American man and a skinny, blonde boy were still guffawing as they slid off their hologram rings and reattached the former's legs back to his abdomen.

49\. Competition

It wasn't his cocky grin, or his genius intellect, or even that he's dating the sorceress he had had a huge crush on. It was the fact that he can memorize and execute the hardest combos in every fighting game known to man—in a split second—that made him detest Kid Flash.

50\. Request

His robotic wings folded back as Cyborg skidded to a stop. He had barely enough time to cheer "Booyah!" before Beast Boy whined, "Now can you build me a moped?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> (1) You get two versions, because I'm indecisive.
> 
> (2) According to Google, 'bajate' is 'get off' in Spanish; 'you'll regret this' is 'paenitet tibi hoc' in Latin; and 'stop' is 'yameru' in Japanese.
> 
> (3) Inspired by "Stage 56 Bar Tricks" on The Late Late Show with James Corden.


	15. Silence

Fair warning: most requests in the future won't be this long. This chapter is the exception, since I already had this idea planned out, and just needed the motivation to write it.

For cheesycheeselovr, as per request.

Silence

6-23-16

"How did that joke go again, BB?"

One red dot lit up the screen of his communicator.

"You know, the one about a kitten, a chicken and a….what was the third one?"

The dust cloud blurred the air. "A hare. It was a hare, right, B?" Cyborg tried to peer through the cloud but could only make out grainy shadows. He coughed, the gritty particles he had inhaled grinding inside his esophagus.

"Stop playing, man," he croaked, his throat searing. "Where the hell are you?"

No reply.

"C'mon, talk to me. A kitten, a chicken, and a hare are having lunch, and—?" Nothing.

He plowed on towards the dot…

…until he faced a mountain of rubble.

"Beast Boy…?"

Dust drifted down like dirty snow. His thoracic cavity had been cut out and replaced with unfeeling metal—so why did he feel like his chest had been ripped open again as he waited for a dinosaur or a bear or something to jump out of the wreckage.

But nothing did.

Cyborg crashed to his knees, his hands shoveling away the broken cement. "C'mon, BB, work with me here! A kitten, a chicken, and a hare are having lunch, and somebody knocks on the door."

A screech shrilled in the air when his hand hit a slab of metal. His heart felt as if pipes were constricting around it as he chucked the slab over his shoulder. Buried beneath it was a cracked communicator. Cyborg's massive hands lifted it up as gingerly as if it were an injured bird. "It can't be…"

He looked up, his robotic eye scanning the pile of rubble for human remains. Beep—NO RESULTS.

Cyborg leapt to his feet.

"This ain't how it's ending, Grass Stain!" The shout echoed against the ruined buildings. His heart hammered away, bursting through the pipes that had surrounded it. "The animals are having lunch, there's a knock on the door, and then what?"

He whirled around, his scanner processing every crumbling brick—Beep—NO RESULTS—every collapsed wall—Beep—NO RESULTS—every mound of rubble—Beep—NO RESULTS—searching for a single scrap of dark cloth or a hint of green…

Beep—NO RESULTS.

"No, no, NO!" He slammed his fist into the wreckage; rubble rained down. "You'd never shut up before, so why now?"

But Cyborg knew why. If he hadn't muted him, then Beast Boy could've sent him a warning before they were separated, and none of this would've happened. Were his jokes so bad that he'd rather cut their communications—moreover, the security net they had—instead of just listening?

That was all the kid had ever wanted—to be listened to.

"C'mon, BB," he whispers. His voice gets louder until it booms in the wreckage: "How does the joke end?! I want to hear it!"

Silence.

"Just talk to me, B! Who answers the freakin' door?" But his screams trail off into the soundless dust.

Cyborg thought he had lost the ability to cry after his operations. And yet, he's not surprised when he feels something wet trickle down his cheek. "Please, Beast Boy..."

"The kitten," a voice croaked.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg turns around—and there he is: one leg limping, uniform filthy, and hair matted with dust, but alive—Beast Boy. Cyborg reached him just in time for the boy to collapse in his arms.

"Y'know," Beast Boy rasps in his ear, "'cause a kitten's so a-door-able…"

Cyborg laughed—choked on the dust—and laughed some more.

"Dude, s'not that funny," Beast Boy slurs, but a grin slid across his spent features.

"Yeah, it is." Cyborg grinned, wiping away gritty tears. "It's the best joke I've ever heard."


	16. Naughty

Naughty

Beast Boy had just finished wolfing down his breakfast when he vaulted over the couch and hurried out of the Ops Room, rambling something about Stank Ball and blue mold. Not five minutes had passed before Raven shut her book and rose from the couch. She offered no explanation when she ghosted out of the room, leaving behind her three teammates.

This had been the pattern for weeks. Soon the Titans weren't surprised when either Raven or Beast Boy would abruptly leave the room, the other quick to follow. One time Starfire looked back with a peculiar expression as the doors slid shut behind her two teammates.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"Friends Raven and Beast Boy are doing the dating, correct?"

"Right. Just don't tell them that you know, or things will get messy."

"Even though their 'secret' is widely known?"

"Especially so. You know how Raven likes to do things on her own time."

Starfire nodded, her gaze still fixed on the door. "And is it true that when dating, it is customary to participate in intimate touching that is not socially acceptable to engage friends or acquaintances in?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Then one can assume that Raven and Beast Boy are participating in this practice?"

"Probably…" Robin coughed, and tugged his collar away from his suddenly flushed neck. "Star…do I want to know where you're going with this?"

"I was only confirming my hypothesis," she smiled innocently. "I was led to believe that unconventional sexual practices were discouraged in this culture, but it appears that is not the case, as I see that no protest has arisen as a result of Raven and Beast Boy's involvement in bestiality."

Robin and Cyborg blinked at each other. Neither was sure how to respond to…that.

The first to break eye contact was Cyborg. He laughed so loud that it was like his whole body had been switched to the vibration setting. "Only when BB and Rae are feelin' naughty," he blurted in between guffaws.

Robin glared at him, and wished he could shoot laser beams from his eyes. "Cy, do you really think that's appropriate right n—"

"I do not understand." Starfire blinked. "This is…humorous?"

"Hilarious," Cyborg snorted. "See, when a half-demoness likes a shape-shifting beast very, very much—"

Out of nowhere (aka: Robin's hand) a TV remote flew across the room and hit the metal man squarely on the head.


	17. Shots

Shots

Koriand'r, princess of Tamaran and warrior of her people, despised needles. When the half-earthling, half-synthetic being said he would give everyone a medical examination, Koriand'r thought it a judicious decision. She did not believe she had been inflicted with any injuries during their fight with the Gordanians, but in battle, caution was crucial.

She had grown attached to this…Cyborg. He had an infectious smile and a build similar (if not scaled down) to her k'norfka, with the same gentle eyes twinkling with wisdom. They had also fought together. There was no truer test of trust than the vanquishing of each other's enemies.

They were…friends.

That said, she did not take well to being confronted with a thin, glinting…thorn. When Cyborg moved towards her with the offending weapon in hand, Koriand'r shot into the air, crouching in the corner of the ceiling with her fists aglow.

"Whoa, whoa!" Cyborg stopped, raising his hands in a pacifying gesture. "It is just a needle. For immunizations."

Before he could say more, the door to the infirmary was thrown open. Robin rushed in. "I heard a noise. What's wr—Starfire?"

Koriand'r didn't realize he was using her translated name until he tilted his head back to look up at her. "Starfire?" he repeated, and her attention caught on the softness with which he said the word, so unlike the hard edges of her birth name. "Why are you on the ceiling?"

"She got spooked at the needle," Cyborg said.

"I did not get the 'spooked'," Koriand'r protested indignantly. "I am proceeding with caution towards…um, this…imm-ni-tion?"

"Immunization." Cyborg pronounced. "It's meant to stimulate your adaptive immune system to produce and improve B cells, antibodies, and memory B and T cells in response of the introduction of foreign molecules to your body, which then—"

"Your body isn't used to human sicknesses," Robin interrupted, when he saw Koriand'r frown in confusion, "so an immunization will strengthen your resistance without you becoming sick."

Koriand'r nodded, but still eyed the needle warily. "On my planet, o'kkarak is used to extract information by inserting thousands of needles slowly into the victim's balls of eye."

A pause.

Cyborg whistled. "Remind me not to get on your bad side. Again."

"Well, shots aren't pleasant," Robin admitted, "but they aren't torture, and they're definitely not injected into your eyeballs. They're usually given on your arm. You'll feel a little sting, some achiness at the most, but that's it—I promise."

Koriand'r nibbled her lip unsurely. But then he smiled at her. That little crease above his mask relaxed, and where the right corner of his lip was usually dragged down into a serious frown, it quirked up instead into a playful tilt. Koriand'r wondered what effect his smile had on his eyes. Were they as brimming with emotion as the green boy, or did they twinkle with a subtle mirth like the shy girl?

Koriand'r slowly floated down, one hand clasping her elbow, the other slipping into Robin's. Unlike her Tamaranean steel adornments, his smooth hand accessories gave at her touch, and sent cool tingles up her skin.

Robin led her to a chair. She sat down and, under his instruction, propped her arm onto the table next to it, her palm up. Cyborg lumbered over with a tray of syringes, so small in his grip, but each metal tip shining like a razor. Koriand'r tensed.

Back home she would have been rebuked for recoiling in the face of fear. But instead she felt a small, gentle pressure on her palm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Robin gliding his thumb in small triangles across her skin. She smiled, her hand slowly relaxing under his ministrations.

She had thought the needles were like razors, but when she watched as the first one slid under her skin, it stung more like a sliver off an icicle shard. As syringe after syringe was drained, an ache similar to the one that occurred after hours of training settled deep into her muscles. But overall, the experience did not inspire any extreme pain or fear or anger, as she had thought. While she would not like to repeat the imm-u-ni-za-tions, she did enjoy the company.

Cyborg distracted her from the quick succession of pricks by recounting tales of hundreds of vendors stationed in one building, the tangy delight of a yellow beverage that is not a natural excrement, and a gigantic wheel with seats that went around and around. While he recounted these fascinating earthling attractions with much gusto, most of her attention was on the masked boy beside her. Robin would add his own comment now and then, but never did his hand stop tracing designs across hers.

Only months later when she recognized the shape in one of Beast Boy's doodles would she realize that Robin had been drawing stars on her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You know, I actually like Robin a lot as a character, but it is soooo easy to show only his obsessive, serious side, so I'm glad that I wrote his sweeter, more playful side this time.
> 
> Also, as was mentioned in the chapter, I reasoned that even a sturdy race like Starfire's would still have a weak immune system to diseases they've never encountered before, which is where the immunization idea came in. Why the other Titans don't receive theirs...um…Cyborg…um, gave it to them before…using an immunization synthesized from Starfire's…um… (throws a smoke bomb and flees).
> 
> Notes aside, I've been going through a rough patch lately, so if you could take the time to write a review, it will really cheer me up! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed reading!


	18. A Bet, a Club, and a Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: You heard it here first, people, but I have a headcanon that after the Brotherhood of Evil arc, along with Titans East, West, and so on, there's another Titans team called Titans Keystone that formed, comprised of Kid Flash, Jinx, Hot Spot, Argent, and Jericho. I'm planning on writing a multi-chapter story from their formation onwards (so look forward to that, please!), but this is just a fun idea I had in mind. Call it practice to writing their characters, as well as a fun teaser for y'all.

Out of nowhere, a black leather purse landed squarely on Hot Spot's stomach. Grimacing, he looked up to see its owner smiling down at him like an angel.

"G'Morning." Argent wiggled her fingers in greeting. "Jinx and I are 'aving a shopping day."

"And you needed to tell me with a blow to the stomach…why?" Hot Spot sat up and handed back her heavy purse. What did girls keep in there, anyway? Cement blocks? A museum of lip glosses?

She shrugged. "Just making sure you weren't asleep. You were drooling."

He hastily wiped his chin. "Was not!"

"Was, too," chirped Kid Flash, oh-so helpfully. Argent snorted. Before they could continue their Poke-Fun-At-The-Pyromancer-Day (a weekly event, apparently), Hot Spot interrupted, "So how long does a shopping day take?"

"Probably 'till the evening, depending on 'ow many sales there are."

"It takes that long just to shop?"

Jinx scoffed, "That's the whole point of a shopping day. It takes time to put together the perfect outfit." The sorceress has come up from behind the other girl, ostensibly to join in on Poke-Fun-At-The-Pyromancer-Day. How lucky he was.

Hot Spot tried not to look befuddled. While he wouldn't admit it (especially with his teammates in ear shot), he didn't have much experience when it came to girls. He had no close female relatives besides his mama, and whenever the few female friends he had in high school went to the mall, he would opt out. His frown deepened. "I don't think it's a good idea to be unavailable for that long. If trouble happens—"

"That's why we have these." Argent held up her Titan Communicator.

"Plus, I already told everyone down under to back off," Jinx added.

It was his turn to scoff. "As if criminals will take the day off just because you told them to."

His laugh died in his throat when the sorceress flashed that smirk of hers, eyes narrowing like a cat delighting in the moment before it pounces on its prey. "They will if they know what's good for them."

Hot Spot swallowed. Before he could throw up his tough-guy barriers, Kid Flash flapped his hand from where he sat upside down on the couch, single-handedly smashing away at a game controller. "Ah, let 'em go. Every girl deserves a treat."

Just like that, Jinx's mischievous smirk flashed into a sugary smile. Uh-oh. "Aww, I was hoping you'd say that. So you wouldn't mind giving a girl some cash to buy something special, would you?"

"Guess I should've seen that one coming." Kid Flash sighed, but good-naturedly paused his game. He zipped out of the room and came back with his wallet—but Jinx was already waiting with a twenty-dollar bill poised between two fingers. "Don't worry. I helped myself."

He smirked. "I didn't expect any less."

Jinx delicately tapped her chin. "Well, I suppose I could get something for the both of us…" With slanted eyes, she looped her arms around the speedster's neck and whispered something in his ear that made his pale skin flush as red as Hot Spot's. Kid Flash pulled out a wad of cash and slapped it into Jinx's open palm. "Get the one in black."

P-D-A, Jericho signed.

Hot Spot rolled his eyes while Argent shielded the blonde boy's with her hands. "Not in front of the youngin'," she scolded. "You can save the fluff for after you've got a new dress."

"And a new belt!" Jinx chimed in, slipping away from her boyfriend to loop her arm through the New Zealander's.

"Ta, ta, boys!" Argent slung her purse over one shoulder, ruffling Jericho's hair as they passed.

The young boy smiled and waved goodbye.

"Wanna play some Brawl?" Hot Spot asked as soon as the doors slid shut.

"I'm game," Kid Flash chirped, and Jericho nodded.

~T*T~

"I'm bored," Kid Flash declared twenty minutes later. Where Kid Flash exceeded in enthusiasm, he lacked in attention-span. There were three wins for him, three for Hot Spot, and two for Jericho (though only because the girls would shoot down on them likes Furies if they found out the boys hadn't bottle up their competiveness long enough to let the youngest Titan win at least once).

That being said, Hot Spot couldn't resist taunting, "You're just afraid I'll break the tie."

"Oh, I can kick your butt anytime," the speedster quipped. "But I say we take advantage of our opportunity."

What do you mean? Jericho signed.

"I mean, we follow the girls' lead. We've got a whole day ahead of us without a single crime. When does that happen?"

"Don't jin—" Hot Spot stopped himself. "That pun is going to get real annoying real fast, isn't it?"

One reason I didn't choose a superhero's name, signed Jericho.

"Oh, I'm sure the fanbase will come up with something," said Kid Flash. "But as of right now, we're free to take a little break from being superheroes."

"Just because there's no crime doesn't mean we stop being—mmff!"

"Glad you agree!"

To what? Jericho signed, while Hot Spot fought to remove the hand that had been clapped over his mouth, to no avail.

"To our dudes' day."

He finally shoved aside the speedster's hand. "Never repeat that again."

"Great! So where should we go? Club or arcade?"

"But what about keeping watch ov—"

"Club it is!"

~T*T~

Along with a short attention-span, Kid Flash also had a terrible sense of direction if he wasn't speeding at 767.269 miles per hour. Are we lost? Jericho signed, as the three super-hero teenagers walked down the same street twice in twenty minutes.

"Nah, we're just…exploring." Kid Flash's voice sounded confident, but the way he kept looking around, chewing his bottom lip in concentration, wasn't reassuring.

Hot Spot made a frustrated noise. "How is it you can go from U.S. to Paris and back without getting lost, and yet you can't find a club in your own city?"

"Well, I don't usually have to slow down for two slowpokes."

Hot Spot was about to riposte that: a) he and Jericho, both new to the city, haven't seen much of it outside of fighting crime b) not everyone traveled at the speed of sound, c) NOT EVERYONE TRAVELED AT THE SPEED OF SOUND, and d) all of the above. But before he could get the words out, Kid Flash had already dashed up to two girls waiting at a crosswalk. Like his team members, the speedster had chosen his regular clothes for their outing, but none of his charm had been stripped away with his uniform as he asked the girls for directions. With one elbow propped up on the streetlight and a grin as wide as the Texas sky, he looked like the stereotypical charming-bloke-who-reduces-women-to-giggling-girls guy. Hot Spot needed a doggie bag, fast.

By the time Kid Flash bounded back, the girls were indeed in a fit of giggles. "This way," he directed, parading down another street.

Following their leader, Jericho waved goodbye to the girls while Hot Spot rolled his eyes. After passing another block, they finally arrived at the dance club. They had barely passed through the doors when Kid Flash tipped an imaginary hat towards another group of young women. "Having a good time, ladies?"

That's it. Hot Spot yanked him away before he could drop another one-liner so cheesy it would make Robin bang his head against the wall. Once they had moved out of earshot, Hot Spot snapped, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Kid Flash shrugged off the pyromancer's grip and smiled. "What? I'm just being nice."

"No. That's called more than being nice; that's flirting."

Kid Flash arched a brow. "Really? Do you have a dictionary entry to support that, oh-grand Master of Flirting?"

Hot Spot darkened. "I'm not a master."

"Way to state the obvious, cap'n."

"What does that mean?" he demanded.

Jericho shot the older boys worried looks. It didn't take long since joining Titans Keystone for the mute to sense as true as the red skies before a storm when playful teasing was about to take a dangerous turn. He moved his palms downward twice—the sign for calm down—but the older Titans were too caught up in their testosterone rivalry to notice.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you lack some experience, is all." Maybe it was Kid Flash's tone, or his smirk, or the way he leaned against the wall checking his fingernails, not even taking the pyromancer seriously, but whatever it was, it made Hot Spot's blood boil—literally. Hot Spot gritted his teeth, but managed to keep his hands at his side—not shoved against the speedster's windpipe.

"Just because I don't make a shameless flirt of myself doesn't mean I can't flirt."

If Kid Flash picked up on the subtle jab, he didn't show it. If anything, it made his eyebrow quirk even higher. "Oh, I'm not saying you can't. But doing and succeeding; now that's two different toppings on the pizza, my friend."

Jericho had deserted his signing for waving his hands frantically to get their attention—not that it did any good.

"Is that a challenge?" Hot Spot snapped.

"And if it is?" The speedster smiled wider. Now it was definitely a challenge.

Forget the waving. Jericho was outright tugging on their sleeves as if they were bell ropes—up, down, up, down, up, down.

"Then I'd beat it." Wisps of smoke curled up from his fist.

Updownupdownupdownupdown.

Kid Flash struck out his hand. "Number of phone numbers by the end of the night wins?"

Hot Spot didn't hesitate in gripping his hand.

"Deal."

It wasn't until Kid Flash had sped away with a burst of laughter did the truth of what the pyromancer had just agreed to sunk in. "Crap." The palm of his hand slapped to his forehead at the same time that Jericho's did. "Did I just…?"

Jericho nodded sadly.

"Agree to…"

Another nod.

Hot Spot leaned back until his head banged against the wall. "The girls are going to kill us."

Jericho signed: Good luck.

~T*T~

Jericho had offered to stay with Hot Spot as a wingman, but the pyromancer wasn't one to lean on another for help. He told the mute that he had this under control. Jericho looked at him worriedly, but after enough insisting, had acquiesced to grab some snacks. It took exactly eight seconds after the mute's absence before Hot Spot started face-palming again.

Just how in the hell is he supposed to get enough phone numbers to beat Kid Flash, never mind one freakin' phone number?! He may look like some bad-ass superhero (or at least he thought he did when he flexed in the mirror), but he was still a geeky guy who had taken AP classes because he thought it was fun. Then again, so did Kid Flash…but not the point!

No. Hot Spot stopped mid-face-palm. The point was that Kid Flash thought he couldn't get some girls' phone numbers, which is exactly why he must. He must! If only to wipe that speedster's smug, little grin off his face.

Hot Spot took a deep breath. He pulled at his collar, his skin feeling flushed even for him. The club was packed with people. There was no shortage of the opposite gender, but everywhere he looked, they were either already dancing or chatting in groups. He'd have to approach an entire group just to talk to one girl—as if that wasn't hard enough as it was. Maybe he could just tap one on the shoulder? No, too old-style. What if one accidently tripped? Then she'd be separated from the group and he could swoop in and—wait a second. He was a superhero. Superheroes don't trip people—well, at least not civilians.

Ugh! Why was this so freakin—oh. Hot Spot blinked. Like an answer to his prayers (or mental vociferations), a girl stood by herself next to the DJ's turntable, away from the crowded the dance floor. Unlike Argent, who'd fit in perfectly with her punk rocker fashion, the girl was all warm brown eyes and cozy sweaters, more suited for snuggling up with a book than a night out clubbing. Argent always called him a sucker, but the way the girl nervously eyed the crowd, looking as out as place as Hot Spot felt, made him turn to goo.

"Here goes nothing," he exhaled. As he wove through the crowd, he prayed he wouldn't get as tongue tied to this girl as when he does around Argent.

He should've prayed more. As soon as the girl's eyes flicked up at his approach, his throat got itchy and his cheeks dark and hot.

He pretended not to notice her staring as he sidled next to her, in pretense of watching the people on the dance floor. Crossing his arms over his chest, he wondered if she recognized him. That would explain the staring—wait, no. He was powered down, and looked like any other teenager in his pedestrian clothes. There should be no reason he would've caught her attention…unless his undershirt didn't match his long-sleeved shirt? But his undershirt's white…doesn't white match everything?

Before he could pursue the thought further, out of the corner of his eyes he saw the girl rock on her feet, the tiniest of smiles playing on her lips as her eyes met his. Hold on... She wasn't looking at his clothes… She was looking at him. At him! That was a good sign, right? He smiled, and by her widening smile in return, it was a very good sign.

Hot Spot rubbed the back of his neck, the skin even hotter than usual. "So…do you come here often?"

~T*T~

Kid Flash instantly hit the dance floor. Well, not instantly. He was in incognito mode, and therefore couldn't whip around like the fastest boy alive like he so wanted to. But, just because he got rid of the suit didn't mean he had to be a bad dancer.

By the end of the second dance, he already had three girls' numbers. Hot Spot was going down. Though he did have to hand it to him for trying. He hadn't missed the smoke curling from the pyromancer's hands. When it came to a challenge, that guy might be more stubborn than Jinx. Eh…nah.

Speaking of the sorceress, Kid Flash couldn't ignore that little, nagging voice about how Jinx would feel about him collecting other girls' numbers. Not that he would actually call them; he wasn't that suicidal. And after all, he was actually doing Jinx and Argent a favor. He knew the girls had been conspiring to get Hot Spot to make a move on Argent for a while now. So, by getting Hot Spot to agree to the bet, he was helping him build up confidence…meaning that Kid Flash's flirting was really just helping his girlfriend towards her own goal. She could understand that, right? Right.

Before he could correct himself, his stomach growled. Duty called. He left the thrumming populace and made a bee-line for the bar. Within minutes he had struck up a conversation with the girl sitting next to him.

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" he said with a wink.

The girl scanned him up and down before smiling. "Very nice."

Kid Flash grinned. He finished his burger in three bites, then hopped off his seat. "Feels like a waste to miss out on good weather like this. I think I'll take a walk." He leaned forward and offered his hand. "Would you mind holding this for me?"

The girl's confused eyes flicked to his open palm, then to his own sparkly eyes. Heat rushed to her face. "O-okay."

As soon as her fingers curled over his, Kid Flash grinned and tugged her into his arms. "Hold on."

Without further ado, he sped out the club and east towards Paree.

~T*T~

Jericho made his way to the food bar. Taking a seat, he pointed to the menu and ordered a banana milkshake. One thing that Tibet did not have was milkshakes.

He had just swallowed his first sip when he sensed someone come up next to him. It was a girl, not much older than he was, with light brown hair that brushed her shoulders and caramel eyes that would've been a lot prettier if they weren't red and puffy.

"Excuse me? Would you mind if I sit here?" she sniffed, pointing to the seat beside him.

Jericho smiled and gave a small wave of his hand. Not at all.

"Thanks." She slid into the seat. "A chocolate milkshake, please," she ordered in a voice that sounded too much like a sigh.

Jericho's eyebrow crinkled. He got out his pad of paper and pen he always kept on him. He wrote a note, then slid it across the countertop towards her.

She looked a little surprised but read it aloud.

"Are you alright?"

She gave the slightest grin. "I will be." When her milkshake came, she didn't take a sip, but swirled the straw pensively.

Tapping his pen on the pad, Jericho thought for a moment. Then he wrote another note and passed it to her.

Would you like to talk about it?

This time the girl's eyes widened, and for the first time she seemed to really look at Jericho. "Are you sure?"

His expression must have been sincere or open enough that after a moment of nibbling her bottom lip, she gave a slight nod, and said, "Alright. So, there's this guy…"

~T*T~

"Oh, do you really think so?"

Jericho nodded.

Carrie, he had learned, took a deep breath and sat back. "Okay, then. I'll tell him right away. Thanks so much, Jericho!"

Pulled him into a hug, she pecked his check. Jericho froze, blushing. When she pulled back, his fingertips touched the spot where he could still feel the warmth of her lips. If she noticed, she was too busy scribbling something down on his notepad to comment. "You're the best! Keep in touch, okay? I'd love to tell you what happens." She pushed the notepad into his hands and darted away. Jericho blinked in surprise at the paper where she had scrawled her email, before slipping it in his pocket.

He had barely taken another sip from his milkshake when someone delicately cleared their throat. He looked up to see another girl with a perturbed expression ask, "Excuse me, but is this seat taken?"

~T*T~

Twenty minutes before closing time, the male titans regrouped outside the club. Hot Spot splayed out about half a dozen sheets of paper with numbers on them like a deck of card. "Beat that, Kid."

With a beret atop his head, Kid Flash rubbed his chin, peering at the slips of paper to ensure the pyromancer hadn't written some random numbers instead.

"Not bad," he admitted, when he saw they were all in different handwritings and inks. Hot Spot's preening lasted exactly ten seconds before Kid Flash grinned and showed off his stack of Parisian numbers. "…But it looks like I'm still number one!" He wriggled his eyebrows. "Get it? Because of all the numbers?"

Hot Spot growled and stomped forward, but before he could power up, Kid Flash's attention caught on Jericho's notebook. "What are those?"

Hot Spot followed his line of sight to see the book stuffed with sheaves of paper to the point where it was bulging, barely able to shut. With hardly enough time for Jericho to sign Just e-mails, Kid Flash had plucked a piece of paper out.

"Kittygirl101?" he read aloud.

"Are those all…from girls?" Hot Spot said. The older Titans' eyes widened. They looked at their stacks of contact numbers, measly compared to Jericho's stuff notepad, before looking at the young boy himself.

"Okay, what's your secret?" demanded the pyromancer.

"Is it the whole boy-next-door act?" interrogated the speedster.

The whole way home, a red-faced Jericho squirmed under a line of questioning. The questions ceased only when they neared their Tower, a silent understanding passing between the older males that what transpired tonight stayed out of earshot from their female team members.

When they entered the main room, Argent was in one corner of the couch playing guitar while Jinx was in the other with drawing pad and pencil in hand.

"So 'ow was your—" the New Zealander stopped mid-sentence, looking up from her guitar and spotting Jericho's reddened face. "What happened?"

That was enough to catch Jinx's attention. Before the boys could stammer an explanation (not that it would've saved them, anyway), she took one glance at Hot Spot and her boyfriend's guilty expressions, and narrowed her eyes, looking less like a Cheshire cat and more like a lioness before its kill.

Jinx raised her index finger. "One question."

The two boys glanced at each other uneasily, fully aware of how much power is in a sorceresses's pinky toe, never mind her fingers. Argent gave them a dark look as she pulled the traumatized Jericho under her wing, away from the bloodbath about to occur. The boys gulped.

"Who am I grounding first?"


	19. Advice

Advice

12-15-16

I always thought it rather OOC when people write Starfire going to Raven for love advice, since out of the two, Starfire is leagues more emotionally experienced than Raven, so this is my take on that.

At first Raven thought it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Rae! Guess what I found!"

"Your brain?"

"Nope!"

Her meditation broken, she landed right on her rump when he yanked out a can of silly string (leave it to him to nose out where she hid them) and sprayed her from head-to-toe.

She's always had a quick temper and an even sharper tongue, so while she often regrets it, she's not surprised when she lashes out.

She growled, her eyes flashing white the same time the strings webbing her were swallowed up in black. "Er, Raven? C'mon, it was just a—WHAA!"

Especially since she's 99.9% sure that Beast Boy makes it an art to be a gadfly…sometimes literally.

"Either you find someone else to buzz around, or I'll tell Starfire that fly meat is an Earthling luxury."

But lately, the oddest things set her off…

"Look! It must be your lucky day." He plucked the penny from the sidewalk and, without asking, grabbed her hand and laid it in her palm.

…but not as anger…

Palpitations started in her chest. Their heads whipped around when the mailbox next to them erupted, shooting up a flurry of envelopes.

And here she thought their relationship had improved.

"You think your alone, Raven, but you're not."

While the agreement had never been spoken aloud, they always have each other's backs in battle.

"You owe me big time, you owe me big—"

SMASH! The enemy crumpled behind him.

"Hehe…Call it even?"

She never thought she'd say it, but recently, she enjoys spending time with him, even outside of missions. While she still finds his addiction to television brain-numbing, she's started to look forward to the companionable silence when she reads her book and he plays his game, or the easy banter exchanged between them when he's less annoying than usual.

"I know your secret, Raven."

"Doubtful."

"You're always angry."

And after years of living together, they've finally learned to compromise.

She slid the kettle off the stove and poured the hot water into two mugs. She stirred two spoonsful of sugar into one, but a puppy-dog gaze beseeched her from over the counter. She rolled her eyes, but added two more.

She's also developed a bad habit. Nowadays, she catches herself spending less time with her eyes on the page and more time with her eyes on him, gauging his expression, observing his body language. Like the way he always sits with his legs crossed like a chimp, or how his tongue worries at his fang whenever he's nervous, or…

"Um, Rae?" Heat rushed to her face when he waved his hand in front of her face, catching her in the act. "You meditating with your eyes open or something?"

Unfortunately, that also means it's harder—if not impossible—to ignore his reactions when fans pay him extra attention. And when he returns it.

All during dinnertime he rambled on about the girl he had met at the pet store when he was shopping for new toy balls (for Silkie, of course). His grin stretched from ear to pointy ear, showing all his fangs, as he recounted every minute detail, from her dog-bone earrings to her cute, little snort when he cracked a joke. His exuberance was so contagious that the rest of the team didn't notice when Raven left half-way through her meal.

It never bothered her before—fans go hand in hand with the fame of being a superhero—but why does she suddenly feel sick to her stomach? She should be glad that he had finally gotten over Terra—and yet, she couldn't help but feel angry. Hurt. Unsure. Sad.

"Raven?" He doesn't bother knocking anymore; now he just dives straight into the conversation. "You alright in there? You left dinner pretty early."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You hardly ate any—"

"I said I'm fine!"

He didn't deserve that. But she felt such a jumble of pains, tangled together into something bigger, unidentifiable. Usually she could recognize what emotion she's experiencing through identifying her physiological reactions, but she didn't understand this, this…feeling. It isn't an emotion yet; not until she can put a name to it. But just thinking about it brings on a headache.

Ugh! It would be simpler if she could just—

"D-don't push it away!" Timid yelps in her mind.

"Yeah, no matter what you do, you've got to tackle this emo head-on!" Bravery punches her fist into her other hand, making Timid flinch.

"While perhaps not as aggressive as Bravery suggests," interjects Knowledge, "it would be wiser to confront this feeling, lest it manifests without your consent."

Timid shudders at the memory of when she had lost control as Fear.

"But how can I confront it if I don't even know what emotion it is?" Raven thinks.

"Treat it as any other emotion you've encountered," Knowledge reasons. "Work backwards to diagnosis the source of it. What are your physiological responses?"

"Timid gets embarrassed," Raven thinks. "She makes my heartbeat quickens, and she gets anxious like she would when she's afraid, but there's no frightening stimuli. Bravery blurts out something I wouldn't say otherwise, and I feel Happiness whenever I'm with my friends. But I only get that warmth in my chest when I'm with—"

"RAVEN!"

Raven gasps, her consciousness snapping like a rubber band as it's yanked from Nevermore and back to her body levitating in the living room. Her eyes fly open as the object of her frustration grins at her. Already her heartbeat kicks into hyper drive, sending her body into trembles. It is all she could do to keep the mirror balanced on her knee from dropping.

"You can gossip with your copycats later. So, whatcha think? Does this make me look fat?" He had traded his normal uniform for a Luke Skywalker costume, but Raven is too busy trying to control her anger and the dozens of other emotions he had sent spiraling in her to pay much attention. What had gotten into her?

"Beast Boy," she pushes through clenched teeth, half-growl, half-warning.

"C'mon! Be honest and—"

Black energy cracks out, whipping the boy on the chest. He lands flat on his back, drawing the attention of their team members. "What was that for?" he groans, wincing into an upright position. But Raven had already stormed away, the lights above her flickering unsteadily. Before the doors shut behind her, Raven hears him mutter, "What did I do now?"

Even Raven can't answer.

T*T*T

A knock on her door.

"Not now, Beast Boy," Raven calls from her bed, eyes closed in meditation. He must be feeling very repentant, if he's resorted back to knocking.

"Actually, it is not Friend Beast Boy."

One eye opens. "Starfire?"

"May I talk to you?"

Raven opens both eyes. She lays her mirror on the bed, and pads over to the door, sliding it open halfway. "Do you need something?" She peeks out unsurely. If it had been Beast Boy at the door, she could've gone through the script while asleep, but with Starfire, she doesn't know what to expect.

"I would like only to converse…I believe the expression is a 'girl-to-girl chat'?"

Raven's lip quirks up. She looks behind her, into her shadowy bedroom. "I'm not sure my room is the best place to talk."

"I do not mind."

Raven hesitates, but steps aside. She doesn't know what the princess might think of her less than cheerful décor, but Starfire still smiles as she settles on the bed. "This is…new," Raven says.

"New is not always a bad thing." Starfire pats the spot beside her. Raven lets the door close and joins her. "I have noticed that, as of late, you have been the short of temper with Beast Boy."

Raven quirks an eyebrow, and the girl giggles. "More so than usual," she concedes. "Would you care to share?"

"You know I'm not that great when it comes to talking about feelings."

"That is why you are practicing with me."

Raven sighs. "I'm…confused. Beast Boy hasn't done anything out of the usual…but I have, and I don't know why."

She looks at Starfire for guidance, but the princess simply smiles. With a frown, Raven continues. "One minute we're getting along better than we've ever had, and the next…if I'm not lashing out at him, then I either break out in palpitations or shaking, and I panic. Around Beast Boy. That's never happened before. And no matter how much I try to think it through, I can't solve it or put a label or—"

She frowns when Starfire starts to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"My apologies," Starfire says, though from the twinkle in her eyes, she isn't very repentant. "But perhaps this is not a problem you can, as you articulated, 'solve.' Or at least not in the way you are attempting to."

When Raven only arches a confused brow, the princess giggles again, beaming as she stares at the sorceress over her clasped hands as if she can read her fortune, and what she sees is glorious. "Have you considered that, perhaps, you have the feelings for Friend Beast Boy?"

"With Beast Boy?!" Spindles of black magic leak out; the candle lights flare and tremble. Starfire waits patiently for the candles to return to normal before confirming, "With Beast Boy."

Raven opens her mouth to deny it, but all the symptoms she had identified earlier come back to her. In her mind, Knowledge is industriously piecing together the equation. "An attraction to subject Beast Boy would explain your physiological responses when you are in close proximity with him."

But Beast Boy?! He's so-so—

"Sweet! Always trying to make you smile," Happiness cheers.

"And if somebody's kicks your butt, he'll kick 'em right back," Bravery smirks.

"And he did promise you don't have to be alone," Timid murmurs, with the faintest of blushes.

"It appears Starfire is correct," Knowledge says, having finished her calculations "You have formed a romantic attachment to Beast Boy."

Raven felt her stomach churn at the 'r' word.

"But it wasn't like this before," she says aloud. "Not with Aqualad or Malchior."

"Aqualad was a k'ppach," Starfire says, blushing faintly at the thought of the attractive Atlantean, "which in your language would translate to 'a crush,' or an uncommitted infatuation. Much as I appreciate his handsomeness, I would not prefer him over Robin, nor would you, I believe, over Beast Boy."

"Don't place your bets," Raven mutters, though the corner of her lip twitches up, and Starfire grins. Both of their smiles fall when Raven says, "And Malchior?"

The princess lays her hand on Raven's shoulder, one of the few people whose touch the empath would not stiffen from. "I shall not pretend to understand your connection with the dark wizard, but with the sight of fore, do you believe you were more attached to him—or the person you believed him to be—than his acceptance of you?"

Raven lowers her head, abashed. "No. I wanted his acceptance."

Starfire nods. "And is it so strange to consider that after years of Beast Boy proving that he has accepted you as you are, that you might have developed a genuine attraction for him?"

"No," Raven admits. "But by that logic, wouldn't I have had as good as a chance as developing feelings for Robin or Cyborg?"

"I must admit, I am glad you have not for Robin," Starfire chortles. "While all our friends accept you, neither Robin nor Cyborg challenge you to push your boundaries. Only Friend Beast Boy attempts that."

Raven rolls her eyes. "Too much, if you ask me."

"And you do the same for him," Starfire adds. "You push each other to improve, as I do for Robin and he for me."

Raven pauses, letting this knowledge sink in. She can't deny its truth. While Robin and Cyborg respect her space, it is Beast Boy who has never given up on helping her grow beyond the walls she's built around herself, even if that means taking the blows of her less than gracious rejections.

"Let's say I do have feelings for Beast Boy," she says slowly. "I still wouldn't be able to act on them. The strength of the emotion would make my powers unstable."

"But you have been denying your attraction towards Friend Beast Boy," Starfire says. "Your powers were not unstable when you accepted your feelings for Aqualad and Malchior, and I do not believe they would be unstable if you were to accept your feelings now."

Just the thought constricts her chest. She's been ignoring her feelings for so long that she is immediately resistant, as if she's swimming in the ocean, and her instinct is to fight against the current, not get carried away. But…what if she did let it carry her? She accepted her affection for Malchior once…and Beast Boy isn't Malchior.

He's so much better.

A purple-cloaked emoticlone appears amongst her lookalikes. "Ooh, it feels so lovely to be welcomed back!"

"Affection!" Happiness squeals, wrapping her arms around her in a hug worthy of a Tamaranean.

"So you are the one who has been influencing our host," Knowledge recognizes, with a tiny smile of her own.

Affection blushes, her purple cloak lightening to a lilac, soft and sweet and pure. She spins the pink emoticlone around, much to the girl's delight. "And she's finally listened! Isn't it wonderful? Now she and Beast Boy can fall in love, and kiss in trees, and go on double-dates with Starfire and—"

"You are getting ahead of yourself," Knowledge reminds. "Let us first observe how our host will proceed…"

Raven sighs, unable to deny the mounting evidence of her attraction. "Okay. You're the expert here. What do I do?"

Starfire has been waiting so long to have the talk of girls with Raven that her first instinct is to spill out the hundreds of tips from magazines, clichés from movies, and personal experiences she's collected, but she bites her lip. While Raven had succeeded in acknowledging her feelings rather than deny them, acting on them is another delicate matter, and Starfire knows from her own experiences that coming on too strong isn't always the best of tactics.

"That is up to you," she says finally. "But if I may suggest…"

"Yes?"

"An apology might be in order."

Raven grimaces, but nods. "I suppose my turn to apologize was coming up, anyway. Thanks, Star. This was…really nice. Helpful."

"I am glad to be of assistance," Starfire assures, even though what she truly wanted to say is "THANK X'HAL!"

Raven's gaze shifts away. "And, um, if you want to have a talk like this again…I wouldn't be…opposed."

Starfire had to clasp her hands together to stop from wrapping her friend up into a hug and spinning with her mid-air from joy. "I would like that very, very much!"

In Nevermore, Affection and Happiness are bouncing up and down with fingers locked together in glee.

T*T*T

Starfire finds him on the rooftop, waiting for her, as he often does when the sun bathes the world in its resting light during the quiet hours when the heroes can seek the comfort of each other's company.

"Anything I should know?" Robin asks as she curls up beside him, close enough to the edge that they can overlook the oceans below.

"Only that I am most happy for our friends."

Down at the shores, they watch as a stone skips on the water's sparkling surface. While his expression is obscured from his hidden onlookers, Beast Boy doesn't seem surprised when the empath emerges from the shadows. He hands her a stone, and she wordlessly accepts it as she settles on the rocks beside him.

"Whatever you said to Raven must've gotten to her," Robin observes.

But Starfire shakes her head, smiling.

"I only reminded her of what her heart already knows."


	20. Expectations I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long absence, but I promise I have a good reason. I took the time away to start a new Teen Titans series, which is fully outlined and the first few episodes already written! However, my plan is to finish the first "season" (13 "episodes") before I publish them, so I can take the time I need to make sure the writing is polished. I hit a bit of writer's block, so I thought that writing a chapter in my other fic would help….so here it is! Thank you for your patience!
> 
> So...after 8 months of being gone, what do I come back with? My first lemon fic (and not like the silly pseudo-one I did with Fang and Kitten). Ha. Heads-up, but this part is the "T" rated part, while the next chapter is "M."

Expectations I

8/8/17

She could barely see through the darkness. The night was illuminated only by the full moon's light beaming through the parted clouds. And yet Jerome's eyes flashed like golden coins.

"Ooh, Rave-n!"

Her concentration broke. She growled. She was tempted to ignore the knocking, but knew that wouldn't stop Beast Boy. With a sigh, she marked her page and swept to the door. She had no sooner cracked it open when Beast Boy shoved something vaguely spherical under her nose. One sniff, and a horrid stench assaulted her nose.

"Wanna play Stank—"

"NO!"

Dark energy engulfed the ball and pitched it at his face. He made a strangled sound as he clawed if off his face, but she didn't stay around to watch. She slammed the door and stomped back to her book. Finding her place, she returned to the world of Dusk.

His muscles rippled and his hair lengthened to a dark mane. Jerome was always tall, but now he seemed to tower over her. A low growl rumbled in his chest, and for first the time, she trembled with fear. But then she heard his voice—her Jerome's. "Don't be afraid."

Knock-knock!

The mental image of Jerome shattered into a million pieces.

Raven fumed. "I do not want to play your disgusting game!"

"Actually…it is not Friend Beast Boy."

Oh.

That made Raven pause. It took a few years, but Starfire had learned not to bother her when she was in her room-unlike someone else she knew. Raven closed her book and padded to the door. She opened it cautiously at first, but when she saw only Starfire on the other side—and not an annoying, green twat—she opened it wider.

"Do you…need something?"

Starfire nodded. "Mm-hm. May we please have the 'girl talk'?"

Raven looked back at her book, where Jerome was waiting for her, and then back at Starfire. The princess was staring at her like a kitten left out in the rain.

With an internal sigh, Raven slid the door all the way, stepping aside to let her through. Starfire was one of the few people she allowed in her room. Each time she visited, Raven couldn't help but think how out of place the princess looked in her...eldritch room. If Starfire noticed the contrast, she was too kind to voice it. She walked-not floated-to the bed.

"Thank you for inviting me," she said as she sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Raven sat beside her. "So what's wrong?"

She sighed as if a great weight had been lifted. "I was reading the advice of romance from Teendream," Starfire confessed.

Raven cringed. No matter how much she tried talking Starfire out of those magazines, the princess insisted that she needed them for her 'studies of Earthlings'.

"And what did you find?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

Starfire looked down at her twiddling index fingers. "They say that the reasonable time for a couple to expect…" the princess dropped her voice to a whisper, "…sexual intercourse...is after three-point-five dates."

Raven blinked. Oh. It was going to be that type of talk.

The princess twirled her fingers faster and faster. "But I do not understand this. What constitutes as a date? Is it simply the spending of time with one another, or it is exclusive to pre-scheduled events specifically for romantic rendezvousing? And how is it possible to have half a date? Must you go on said date, then stop mid-way? Or perhaps you are supposed to engage in the sexual intercourse during—"

"Stop." Raven squeezed her eyes shut, her fingertips massaging her already throbbing temples. "Just...stop."

Starfire bit her lip, staring at the empath with wide eyes.

Raven sighed. She was the first to figure out that something more than just friendship was cooking between Starfire and Robin during their trip to Tokyo. Only an idiot could ignore Robin's not-so-secret smiles and Starfire literally floating anytime she got within three feet of Boy Wonder. But that was months ago. It was only natural that her friends would want to advance their relationship. She just wished they would leave her out of it.

Raven let out a slow exhale before looking at her friend. "Starfire, I know you like those magazines… But they are bullshit." The princess' eyes widened at the word, but Raven wasn't deterred. Might as well get it all out. "They don't take everyone into account. What about the people who are abstinent, or who have sex before dates, or only after marriage? The way this magazine's measuring its average is flawed, and therefore its conclusion is flawed."

Starfire looked down, her fingers still. "The magazine…is untruthful?"

Raven nodded. "You should do what you feel you're ready for, rather than relying on a magazine to tell you.

"But what if Robin—"

"Robin," she said, "would want you to ask him yourself. You might not be the only one who isn't ready yet."

Starfire gasped. "You are right! He might have the nervousness, as well!"

Suddenly she was in the air—and then Raven was too, swinging around as Starfire hugged her midair. "Oh, thank you for this talk, Friend Raven! I am the most grateful!"

Raven wheezed as the air was squeezed out of her.

She sank onto her mattress when Starfire finally put her down. "I will talk to him right now! Oh, thank you, friend!" With that, she was out the door.

Raven felt like she had just suffered whiplash. She massaged her temples and looked down at her long-forsaken book. With a smile, she picked it up. "Finally…"

"Rave-n!"

1*1*1*1

A knock on the door. Robin didn't look away from the screen. "I'm not hungry," he droned, having already ate half a dozen Snickers bars in the last hour—not that he'd admit it.

"Actually, I do not come bearing a meal…"

He blinked. That was not part of the script. "Hold on." With a click, he closed off the documents on the computer.

He opened the door to see Starfire. Instantly, his eyes focused on her hand clutching her elbow and her eyes flicking back and forth down the hall, as if checking to make sure their conversation won't be overheard.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is the wrong," she said quickly. Then bit her lip. "May we please converse?"

"Sure."

She nodded and stepped inside. Robin closed the door behind them and leaned against it, crossing his arms. "So what's this about?"

The light from the computer and desk lamp weren't enough to make out her expression in the dimness, but Robin knew her well enough to picture her downcast gaze as she doubted how to proceed. She should know by now not to be unsure of herself; she always had exceeded his-and most importantly, her own-expectations.

"I would like to know," she said slowly, "how you feel about…" She hesitated.

"I'm listening."

Was it the dark, or did her cheeks go red just then? "Sexual intercourse," she squeaked.

He choked. "How...I feel about it?"

She nodded.

"I-It's fine, I guess," he mumbled. Was it suddenly hot in here? "What made you ask?" he said, though he already had a guess.

His hypothesis was confirmed when she twiddled her fingers around each other, her head lowered. "I am still inexperienced in your Earthling customs. I am...unaware of the expectations in a romantic relationship, and I feared that-that I might not be meeting yours."

"Starfire…."

"I know I am not as practiced as other Earthling girls, and I have much to learn, but-"

"Starfire," he said. "How do you know I'm not learning, too?"

She looked up, her emerald eyes reflecting what little light there was in the room.

"You have not-you've never engaged-"

"N-n," his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "No, I haven't. Um...have you?"

She shook her head. "My sister said I would do well to learn when I was betrothed to Glgrdsklechhh...but I am most grateful that was not necessary." ."

"Me, too," he grunted. He kept a general rule not to think about that green blob ever again-and he really didn't want to think about him in that context, either. He shuddered.

His eyes flicked to the alarm on the wall. Dear god, where was a criminal when he needed it? But then he saw her head droop again, her fingers twiddling faster than ever.

"But then wouldn't you want to experience it even more? And if I am not supplying that, then are you not frust-?"

He stepped forward and took her hands in his. She stopped, wide eyes watching him. "I am happy just as we are," he said. "I don't care what other people do or expect. The only thing I care about is you, and what we want. And if you're not ready to take that next step, that's fine."

"Are you-are you sure?" she whispered.

"Positive," he said, pulling her close to kiss her forehead. She squeaked in surprise, causing him to smile as his lips pressed against her warm skin. When he pulled back, he saw her smile, and felt pride knowing he was the one who put it there. "Look, I'm almost finished reading over some reports. How about we watch a movie in my room once I'm done?"

She beamed, and it was like a breath of fresh air. "That would be most wonderful."


	21. Expectations II

(M-rated)

 

As Robin had chosen the movie last time, tonight was Starfire's choice. She has picked one of her favorite romance of comedies. Usually she would squeal at every fond look the love interests shared and float to the ceiling at every love confession, while Robin would be watching her antics more than those the screen. But tonight, she stayed by Robin's side as they cuddled in bed. Though she could recite the script by heart, her concentration kept slipping from the actors and turning elsewhere.

She had heard once that when a person first takes off their wheels of training on a bicycle, they feel unsteady without the security they had relied on. She imagined her feelings were similar. While the magazines were not worthy of trust, at least they had given her an idea of how a relationship might proceed. Now she felt adrift.

Friend Raven had told her that she should only advance in her relationship when she was ready. But how would she know? Was it an instinct? Or was it more like flying, where you must simply take the leap of faith you would not fall? Or if you fall…trust there would be someone to catch you.

Starfire's eyes flitted to Robin. He noticed her gaze instantly; always the detective. He smiled. "See something you like?"

Her fingers itched to feel the smooth strands of his hair while her eyes traced the soft skin along the curves of his neck. "Very much so."

He pulled her closer so her head was resting on his chest. His hand stroked her hair, and she wanted to purr. She closed her eyes without a thought of what was happening on screen. The sound of his heartbeat was always soothing. It promised her that he was safe. Better than safe. Hers.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

She lifted her head so she was eye-to-eye with him. Her hand traced the curves of his neck before twining into his hair. He lifted an eyebrow, but did not complain when she leaned in. Her eyes fluttered close, and she could feel his warm breath on her lips before she touched them.

Kissing was always a thing of delicate proportions. Dry, but not rough. Smooth, but not so wet that it was like kissing tofu. Thankfully, Robin was a fast learner. And when he sucked just enough on her bottom lip…she thought she might soar.

As it was, at some time she had made her way onto his lap. He pulled away just long enough to turn the TV off with the remote, before humming his approval as her tongue slid against his lips. She pulled him closer until she could feel his chest pressing against hers. He deepened the kiss while they fell back on the bed, his arms holding himself up on either side of her.

She giggled as his eyes took her in, her fiery hair splayed against his sheets and her smile beaming. She reached up and traced the corners of his mask. If it had been anyone else, he would've recoiled. But he simply turned just enough to kiss the palm of her hand. She slowly wound her fingers under the mask, waiting to see if he would protest. When he didn't, she slipped it off.

She gasped.

Blue. As bright as the first time she had seen Earth's ocean. A bubble of warmth welled in her chest, and she pushed him down until they're skin to skin. "Ka k'afka," she whispered.

His breath hot on her mouth. "What does that mean?"

"I love you."

He froze. Ice flooded her veins when she wondered if she had spoken too soon—but then he wrapped his arms around her, his lips pressed against her ear. "I love you, too." He pulled back until his crystal blue eyes are fixed on hers. His fingers slid through her hair before cupping her chin. "I've known it for a while, but I just didn't know how to say it."

"You know now," she said, holding him tight. Happiness filled her enough that she was sure she would start floating. But she forced herself back onto the bed—back with him. Her hands slid down his shoulders, his back, his waist, before tracing the hard edges of his belt. "Take it off," she whispered.

"Do you—is that what you want, Star?"

She bit her lip, but nodded. "Yes."

He pulled back, brow furrowed as he reads her expression. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

This time she looked him straight in the eye and smiled. "I am sure." Her hands stroke the dips of his pubic bone, eliciting a groan, before heading for the belt. With a single click, it fell away.

He watched her as she reached behind her back and unclasped her neck collar. Then she pulled off her top, placing both pieces of clothing on the ground. She felt the impulse to cover what no man had seen before…but the look on Robin's face… She would be telling an untruth to say she wasn't pleased when Robin couldn't look away from her breasts.

She slid her hands under his shirt, feeling his smooth skin as she grabbed the hem. But he put his hand over hers, stopping them, before pulling his shirt over his head himself. Now it was her turn to stare. He wasn't bulky like Cyborg, nor lanky like Beast Boy, but lean, with muscles layering his body from years of training.

Her hand rested on his chest, over his heart, and he shuddered, his eyes fluttering shut from the warmth. He pulled off his gloves so when he touched her breast, it was only him; nothing else. His fingertips traced the curves of her breast down to her waist, before stopping at her skirt.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

She nodded. If she hadn't known better, she would've thought the fearless, hero-prodigy's hands were shaking as he pulled her skirt down. He slid it gingerly off her legs, then her ankles, before letting it fall to the floor. Watching her reaction, he slid off her boots, letting them join the pile on the ground. Then the only thing left was her purple panties. He swallowed. Heat rushed to her face at the thought that he was the first to see her like this.

He yanked off his leggings so they both had the minimum amount of clothing one could have. She was about to wrap her arms around him, pulling him close, but he held back. "Wait."

"Robin?"

"Just—one second."

She watched, puzzled, as he rolled to the side of the bed, reaching for his nightstand. Then realization dawned when he took a small, square package out from the drawer. She had seen one in her magazines, but never one in person before. "That is—?"

He flushed. "I wanted to be prepared, just in case. If-if you don't want this one, I have textured, colored, lubricated—"

"A-any is fine," she squeaked.

"R-right."

He paused, then let his underwear fall to the floor. Starfire's eyes widened at the sight. She did not know what the normal "size" was, but it was him, and she felt a giddiness when she realized that this sight was just for them alone.

"Before you, um," she stuttered, gesturing at the package when words failed her, "might I…?"

"S-sure."

She moved towards him until they're resting next to each other. With one hand, her fingertips feel around the length, studying its different textures and lines. He stayed carefully still as she explored, but when she glanced up, he was looking at her. Then he blushed and glanced away. But he couldn't hide the groan when her fingers happened to brush the underside of him. Her eyes widened at her discovery, and she continued the strokes.

He managed to hold back another groan, but from the way his head rolled forward as if in a trance, she counted it as a victory. Her fingers wrapped around him in a tighter grip. He gasped, his eyes flying open. "Star!" This time he couldn't hold back a groan as her hand moved the length of him. "The—the condom," he managed to say in between heavy breaths.

Oh! She almost forgot. He grabbed it from the nightstand and ripped the plastic off. His brow furrowed again in concentration while he put it on; the magazines did mention that equipping it correctly was paramount.

Then he turned to her. He stroked her cheek and slowly guided her back onto the bed until she was spread out beneath him. His hand stroked her waist, sending little shivers through her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

A lift of her legs, and the cold air brushed her most sensitive parts. She felt a squirming in her belly, and part of her wanted to wrap herself back up in his sheets, but the other part wanted this dream to come true.

He swallowed. It was a rare sight to see the Boy Wonder so nervous….she rather enjoyed it. "Tell me if I go too fast or if it hurts, okay?"

Starfire nodded. She had read there might be some pain, but Starfire was a warrior. It would be nothing she couldn't handle.

With a nod, Robin slowly positioned himself at her entrance, his eyes watching her carefully. That first touch, the anticipation, sent sparks all throughout her area. Then she could feel her other lips opening as he carefully pushed in. She smiled. This was not so—

"Ah!"

She smacked a hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

He froze, panic written over his usual composure. "Star?! Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I was merely surprised." And she was-that was why she was unprepared for that...unpleasant twinge. She pulled him in closer, and after a moment, he resumed, rocking back and forth. But every time he went deeper, it felt like her own body was resisting his, pushing him back.

Suddenly, she hissed in pain. "I-I'm fine," she said before he could ask, but he had already stopped. She tried for a smile, but from his expression, it was not convincing. He pulled out completely, and she almost had to stop herself from sighing in relief.

"No, you're not." It was a statement, not a question.

"I'm—" she was about to say 'fine,' but then bit her lip.

He rolled to his side and frowned. "Starfire, if we're going to do this, we have to be honest with each other. What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly, sitting up. "It's…only that, I did not expect it to feel like this." She winced. "In-inside. It feels…tight."

Suddenly his eyes widened, and he cursed. He reached for the nightstand again. "Your body creates natural lubrication to make it go, well, smoother," he explained almost clinically as he searched through the drawer; by the sound of it, there was many items inside, "but without enough stimulation, sometimes it doesn't create enough. And especially since this is your first time, it's important that you feel as comfortable as possible. I have liquids, and creams, and gels, and some flavored ones, too—"

"Robin?"

"Um, yeah?"

"While this information sounds full of use and I would like to learn more later…right now," she said, "I do not care." She pulled him in, capturing his lips with her own, before kissing his neck, to his shoulder. The fact that he cared so much about her comfort made her feel as if she was not just a princess, but a queen in his eyes.

He grabbed a small tube without looking and squeezed some in his hand. She smiled as his hand moved lower, and brushed her folds with it. She shivered; she felt slippery, but each time his finger stroked that nub of nerves, she felt a familiar heat surge through her tenfold.

She fell back onto the bed. He pushed in slowly again. He moved only a few inches back and forth as she adjusted. This time the uncomfortableness faded, and he easily parted her. Soon he was sliding deeper, pressing into her before slipping away. But he was still being cautious, moving slowly. Too slowly.

She jerked her hips up, capturing him deeper inside. He gasped, then groaned as his head dropped to the curve of her neck, his lips brushing her skin. "So warm," he panted. She would have to agree.

"Do you-does this satisfy you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, and she could even hear the happiness in his voice. But then he paused, pulling back just enough to see her expression, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Are you...happy? Do you need a break?"

She shook her head. "No. This is...wondrous," she breathed. And it was true.

While there wasn't any blazing heat coursing through every inch of her body like the magazines said there would be, there was a warmth that she found considerably pleasant, as she felt them join. She was so close to him: she could see every subtle change in his expression, feel every little movement of his body against hers, and hear every breath and sigh. Joy filled her to know that this moment, with the man she loved, was theirs. And theirs alone.

She liked—no, loved—this. But she wanted—she wanted— She surged forward, dislodging him for a second before throwing him onto his back. She grinned in her victory while poised above him, his eyes widened at the sight of his warrior-lover. "Is this agreeable?" she asked, her lips curving up.

He grinned. "Very agreeable."

Then with a wicked smile she didn't know she had, she crashed down on him. She threw her head back from the sparks his rod sent through her. He gasped, his hips instinctively rocking against her, hitting the same spot over and over again.

Then something inside her changed. It was like her body was one giant muscle, clenching from the stored-up pleasure. "R-Robin!" she cried, and suddenly the clenching released. Like a wave, the sensation rolled outwards, waking up each part of her until even her toes were tingling. She felt herself clench against him as she slumped over, panting against his neck. He held her to his chest as his struck upwards. "Starfire!" he moaned, and suddenly she felt a rush of heat shoot through her.

"Robin," she whimpered, falling to the side of him. He pulled her close, until her arm is wrapped around his shoulder and she's listening to the rapid pace of his heartbeat.

"Yeah, Starfire?" he murmured, sounding just as tired but happy.

"Ka k'afka."

He laughed. "I love you, too."


End file.
